Just Keep Breathing
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: "Scam: A stratagem for gain." - Oxford dictionary. That's all any scam was to the sister duo. nothing sleazy or evil. they wanted to survive and that was the only way they knew how to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Okay. I know what you readers are thinking. 'You said you would work on one story at a time!' but this is a prompt from a Senpai that not only is it too beautiful to just put on the back burner. Plus this way I get some of the rage I have built up due to all the fluff I had to write. I hope you all enjoy it, because I really enjoyed planning it thus far. (Please note; if he enjoyed writing it and is getting rage out, chances are there won't be a happy ending. –A)**

Chapter 1: The Last Heist

If you looked up 'Scam' in a dictionary, the first one that comes up is the noun, 'A stratagem for a gain.' That was all it was to the notorious sister duo. Nothing more than a game. A game the both of them have become masters at.

Over the years the strategies have changed but the game never has. It has been the exact same thing long before their parents were even a glint in their grandparents' eyes. Play off of the cardinal emotions of people, to gain anything they desire.

In the past they simply wanted to survive, get enough money for food or even shelter for a night. In recent years, they began to garner a reputation they both were proud of. Never caught, and no one knew who they really were, hell, the police believed they have gotten the duo on several occasions.

The only problem with it was, they never found anything to quench their desires. Nothing to end the lust for what wasn't theirs, but could so easily be.

But they didn't start their scams out of greed. It was out of survival. They grew up in a bad neighbourhood. When the youngest was three their, dad got shot because he happened to be in the wrong area at the wrong time.

Their mom started to work not one, not two, but three jobs just to scrape by. She even kept the fact she had cancer, in its final stage, to herself. And it wasn't long before they lost her too.

They got placed into a foster home that was somehow worse. It took the sister duo a whole year to plot their escape. They took nothing but the clothes on their back and a hundred dollars they stole from their foster parents.

The money didn't last long, and the single weapon that has felled armies so easily in the past began to creep up. The hunger they felt in those scant days was unimaginable. The idea of a hundred dollars seems like a lot to an eight year old and a six year old, but reality decided to teach them otherwise early.

And that was when a kind man taught them everything they knew about the game. They both would never forget the man that saved them. Roman Torchwick. A month under his tutelage they learned enough to pull their first part of the game.

They played off of everyone's nature of hating to see children in need. The duo, under Roman's advice put on a ripped set of clothes and even dirtied themselves up. They went out in the morning and the duo began to wander the city looking lost and the youngest clinging to the eldest.

Five hours later, the both had a full stomach and a few hundred dollars. When they returned to their new saviour he took the money and bought them some new clothes and some food and sent them on their way. With his emergency number in case something goes haywire. He couldn't teach them anything more.

The next morning, they left slightly disheartened, but knew it was for the best.

Fourteen years later, they became well known, whispers passed around elite class, and more often than not, synonymous with their mentor. Their names traded with venom at how easily they could out smart so many people and for such high amounts. Never the same method twice in the same town.

The only thing everyone seemed to know was that the duo consisted of a tall Blonde woman. Who everyone knew as the brawn. And a small red haired woman who was not only the brain, but more often than not appeared as the face. They called each other many things during their turn at the game but the ones that always stuck out the most were two. Yang, and Ruby.

"Step right up, can you follow the lady? She is being escorted by two men." Yang spoke loudly as the crowd began to gather around her. On the table sat nothing more than three cards. The decorative backings on them seemed new. A pristine black with red and yellow decorative line art.

"What is this? Three Card Monte? Because I hope you know that is highly illegal." A tall, well-spoken officer stated as he stepped up to Yang

"Three Card Monte? Never heard of it Sir. But if it is one of those awful scams, getting in the way of a simple training magician, trying to fulfil her dead little sister's wishes, I assure you it is not." Yang started, a tear streaming down the side of her face. She wiped it away. "But if you want to throw me in jail for just doing that with a fair trick, I'm sorry. But it is your job." Yang continued holding her wrists up, pushed together.

Presenting herself for the officer. "Let's see the trick first. If I believe this is a scam I will arrest you." He spoke as Yang's mood picked up. Through her sniffling she nodded. She quickly began mixing the cards on the table around.

"Now, Sir, where is the lady?" Yang asked, letting some sadness seep through her voice. The man in blue pointed to the card in the middle.

"Sir, it is rude to take two ladies with you." Yang said gesturing to the man's belt, as she flipped it over the queen of diamonds. The man reached into the place Yang had mimed and he pulled out a duplicate. Even down to the unique backing. The man smiled as Yang held up a small, rusted beaten coffee tin.

Yang took a bow as he placed a five dollar note into the tin. "Thank you Sir. One of these days you'll hear about the famous magician Ember Celica!" Yang shouted as the crowd began to clap begging for an encore. "Okay, you guys want another trick? How about an easy one. I'll be able to find a card of a pretty lady, out of the entire deck, in thirty seconds." Yang proclaimed loudly.

She quickly took up the three cards with the rest and fanned the entire deck out. ' _Ace of spades is the key. Now all I need is Rubes to finish her part._ ' Yang thought as she spun the deck around and offered it to the nearest person.

A woman, tall, red head. A dark tan. "Now Ma'am, I'm sure if you know anything about card tricks you would assume this is a key card trick. And whilst I can do those, there is no magic behind them. I'm here by the power of the cards." Yang said as she broke the deck into three sections and began to shuffle the deck. As she placed two of the thirds onto each other she spun the last third, having it land perfectly on top.

"Say when." Yang said as she began to riffle the deck.

"When." The red head said, as Yang stopped, breaking the deck at the mark and presented the top section to her.

"I detect a distinct accent. I'm guessing you're Greek?" Yang asked as the woman placed the card on top and Yang dropped the last section on top. "That is a good ear, yes. I'm a transfer student not far from here." She spoke as Yang smiled.

"Well, I would love to hear more about you. But, I have a trick I need to preform right now." Yang stated, flipping the deck back around as and fanned the deck again. Yang quickly began to look through the deck. ' _Oh, Ace of Spades did you take a king with you?_ ' Yang thought as she looked back over a few times.

Yang quickly pushed the card forward. "That is your card. Isn't it?" Yang asked, letting a coy smile grace her lips as the woman began to clap and say a definitive 'Yes'. Yang smiled as she bowed once more as she looked over to see Ruby nodding.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen. But I have a bus I need to catch. My mentor isn't one to like tardiness." Yang said as she passed the coffee tin around. They all placed some money in and it returned back to her. Yang grabbed her cards, her bag and the small pop up table.

Yang began to walk towards the direction the small red head ran off in.

After a few blocks Yang turned the corner and saw Ruby smiling. "That was a nice dodge with the cop. My only problem is why do I always have to be dead? Or laying in a hospital bed paralysed, from an alcoholic father?" Ruby asked as Yang dropped the table on the ground.

"Because, I've found Roman's lesson on cops won't continue questioning further if there is a sad story to be fully true. But did you do your part? That fake security guard outfit is starting to make me want to kill you." Yang stated as Ruby laughed holding up a wooden box.

"Of course I did. But you did put on a nice show. And if I don't get this off I'll help you with killing me." Ruby stated as the opened the box and began count the money. It didn't take them long to come up with the total.

"Eighteen grand. Plus that chump change you got, from them, which makes up our drinking fund tonight." Ruby calmly stated, as she relaxed against the building, getting ready to rip off the outfit she had on. Even though the badge she was wearing was fake she still felt terrible for even pretending to be a cop.

"Why did you call it off early if that is all we got? That isn't like you." Yang asked as she began to rest her head against the side of the building. "More importantly, whilst I did make chump change doing those fake acts as a distraction, it still amounted up to five hundred." Yang stated defending her part in the scheme.

"Because you know the rule. Only three hours in front of a bank. Besides I still feel so dirty wearing this. Next time you're going to be the security guard and I'll do the distraction." Ruby said standing up offering her sister her hand which was graciously taken. "Come on I'm hungry and we need to plan one more hit for the city before we move on. We've already been here too long." Ruby stated as her and Yang began to walk out of the alleyway in the opposite direction they entered.

It wasn't long before they made it to their hotel room. It wasn't anything fancy. It had two double beds, a small television, a bathroom fully equipped and what the duo knew now the most important feature, it had a roof and four walls to keep the terrible night air out.

"Right while you figure out our mark, I'm getting changed. Possible going to burn it." Ruby joked as Yang lay down in her bed and stared at the celling. ' _How, the fuck am I meant to tell her?_ '

Ruby came back into the room and glared at her sister. She tossed the shirt she had been wearing at her. "Come on Yang. You know I don't like hitting a town too much. One more and we can be on the road again." Ruby spoke softly, as she walked over to her bed and pulled out a small, red notebook. Closer to a diary, but all the letters except 'ry' she intentionally removed from the cover.

Because Yang was always that one constant that she had. While she had fond memories of Roman's lessons, once they pulled their first scam he sent them on their merry way.

"Ruby, there is only one big shot in this county let alone town. The Adel family fashion star Coco. Has big wallets and a fondness to card games. I already got in good with Coco's fiancée. A Rabbit Faunus named Velvet Scarlatina. So, whenever you are ready with a play we can act." Yang started as she sat up.

"But Ruby, aren't you tired of all this drifting from town to town? I mean come on your twenty. Don't you want to settle down?" Yang asked as she could see Ruby closed her notebook.

"Yang... what are you saying? Are you breaking up our successful partnership?" Ruby asked tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Not the fake ones she has used so many times, but genuine ones. Ones that Yang knew well enough.

"Rubes. I'm twenty two. I've lived on the run with you for over fourteen years. We have done every con from 'A Pig In A Poke' to 'Fast and Loose' to even a 'Ponzi Scheme.' Which don't get me wrong, was very impressive. But I don't want to continue doing this. If you want to actually talk about it, I'll be down the road in the bar." Yang said walking out letting Ruby continue to cry.

She knew it was going to be most bitter medicine Ruby had to ever swallow, but she needed it. They both did. This was not the life Yang ever wanted for Ruby, but she had to admit Ruby was easily as skilled if not better than the man that taught the both of them the trade. It was already too late for them to be considered 'innocent', but Yang didn't want her baby sister, the last bit of family Yang had left to be thrown in jail from scamming the wrong person.

Yang walked into the bar as the bar tender she became all too familiar with in the past month glared at her. "I don't aim to cause trouble again Junior. Stop glaring at me like that. I was even nice enough to pay for the damages. All I want right now is something stupidly strong." Yang's voice laced with venom, not at the bartender but rather herself. She wasn't sure if Junior picked up on it but she didn't care.

"You and your sister get into a fight or something? Because it just looks like you want to curl up and die right now." He said as he poured her a shot of something, Yang didn't even bother to see what it was. She grabbed the glass and drank it in one gulp.

She felt the liquid burn as it cascaded down her throat, it sadly wasn't as strong as she had hoped. She placed the glass back down slightly rougher than she may have intended and gestured for him to refill it. "Yeah, we may not fight often but when we do it is generally big. Last time we fought was because I slept with her girlfriend. But the really big part about the fight back then, was it wasn't only her girlfriend but a girl she had a crush on as well." Yang started as she gulped down the new shot and placed it in front of Junior again.

"God, why was everything so simple when your seventeen? Not quite old enough for any minor charges to stick long, can sleep around with whoever you want. Now look at me, five years later and my sister already wants us to move on. Like it is so easy to do." Yang said as she drank the newest shot.

"I don't get it, how can a con artist, who moves from town to town every other month have a girlfriend?" Junior asked, he only knew about the girls because he was an old friend of Roman that they knew of. He didn't care what anyone did for a living, as long as they paid their bills.

"One, Confidence Artist. Don't shorten it, I'm sure Roman has told you that. Two, it is because of that incident, that she doesn't want to get attached to anyone." Yang said just staring at her glass' content. It was the first time she actually took a look at it. It was an amber coloured liquid, if Yang had to make an educated guess she would say whisky, it burned just like cheap but strong whisky. "But, after our next game we plan to leave town. And I'm ready to tap out. Short of us becoming politicians we have done every scam you can name." Yang said as they both began to laugh at the small joke Yang just made.

"If you ever become one of those suit wearing sleaze balls I'll have to deny ever knowing you." Junior said as Yang drank her knew shot.

"If I ever become one, I'll probably off myself. At least the people I know have some respect. And only aim to screw over a small number of people so they can get by. Those bastards aim to fuck us all." Yang said as she gestured for Junior to stop filling the glass. "Hell, Roman and Rubes would join you in denying I ever existed." Yang joked as Junior moved further down the bar to tend to a different patron.

Yang wasn't sure how long she had been but it wasn't long before Ruby took the seat next to her. "So, you willing to tap out as well?" Yang asked knowing the answer already. She doubted Ruby would ever give it up.

"No. I can't convince you to stay can I?" Ruby futile attempt at a plea with Yang. Just fell onto deaf ears. "No, you can't." Yang stated staring straight ahead.

"Okay, so one last play and we go our separate ways. But we need to play big. You will need a lot to get fake qualifications so you can go onto the straight and narrow. Plus I'll need some to get a set of wheels so I can actually go somewhere outside of cities. After some quick math, even with what we have saved up we still are short about one hundred large." Ruby stated signalling for two more of what Yang was drinking.

"How much do you think you can get her to play for?" Ruby asked taking the shot and quickly downing Yang's as well.

"Easily that. From what Velvet has told me, she plays high stakes three card poker. You being the dealer, we can get that in a dozen or so hands. When do you want to pull this?" Yang asked as she turned to stare at Ruby.

"Tomorrow night. Tell her cash only. Once we are done, we are leaving. Tomorrow, I'll get my set of wheels and at least a high school diploma for you." Ruby said standing up offering Yang her hand. Yang took the hand and stood up. "Right, let's get some sleep first." Yang said as she pulled Ruby into a one armed hug.

"Yang, I'm twenty, not six! Stop doing that!" Ruby yelled letting a light dusting of pink grace her cheeks out of embarrassment.

"Yes but you are still my baby sister. Now pay Junior, I left my money back in the room." Yang smirked as Ruby smirked back. She placed a fifty dollar note on the counter and smiled at the man.

"Bye Junior, this may be the last time for a while. Keep the change, I know Yang wouldn't drink much." Ruby said as Junior just waved them off. Smiling like they were his own children. "Bye Red, Blondie. Have fun on your travels. I'll let Torchwick know you two are alright. He still worries about the two orphans he helped." Junior stated as they walked out, and back into their room.

* * *

The next night couldn't come fast enough for Yang. She had actually grown fond of Velvet and by extension Coco. She loathed what was going to be done but it was a matter of survival. What Coco was about to lose would be nothing she couldn't make back easily. And that money would give Yang and Ruby a nice bit to continue living off of for at least a few months.

Ruby did pull through, or at least, Junior knew a guy who would help Yang. He got Yang all the documentation she needed to go onto the straight and narrow. Ruby managed to get herself a pretty basic car. It was a simple blue Toyota. From around the same year as she was born. She got it for only two hundred and fifty.

Right before they were going to meet Velvet and Coco, to play the fated game Ruby packed everything she could into the back of her new car. And divided the money they had left over up between them. It wasn't nearly enough for either to live for a while. At most three months. And Yang knew where Ruby was getting her math from. They had no idea how long Yang would be without a job. It may be a month, it may be closer to a year.

Fifty thousand dollars would be more than enough for Yang to survive off for about fifteen months. Yang was positive she could find a job in that time. She trusted Ruby's math, it never steered her wrong in the past. It was probably even the worst case scenario.

Ruby gestured Yang, Velvet and Coco over to a table she had set up, in the back of Junior's bar where both Yang and Ruby didn't know he had a pop up casino. The trio walked over and took a seat because it was the only open table. Another thing they were happy because Junior set it up for them.

"Sooo what game you play here?" Coco asked as she took a seat next to Yang.

"Well because this casino is less than legal, it is cash only. At my table specifically is three card poker. The buy in is five hundred dollars." Ruby stated rehearsed from years of pulling the exact same scam from a few years back.

"Low price. I'm game. Yang?" Coco asked turning to the blonde who just smiled and took out a wad of cash. "I'm in. I don't know how to play properly, between my dad's drunken beatings and my mom's death I never learned how to play things like poker." Yang said placing a few bills on the table.

Ruby took the money and moved it back towards her. "The opening Ante is two hundred and three hundred." Ruby said point to each person who passed the money over. Ruby quickly dealt the cards.

Yang looked at what she had and smiled. It was nothing. Coco was guaranteed a victory if she had anything.

"Okay Yang, so here is how it goes. We take turns going around, starting at the left of the dealer. That being you, can decided one of three things. To pass meaning the pot stays at the ante, fold meaning you're out for the round, or raise. You can raise anything and the next person has to match it. In a normal game of poker there is a few rounds of this, but in three card there is only one." Coco stated as she placed her cards back on the table.

"Okay, I raise a hundred." Yang said placing a few more bills on the table, Coco smirked and placed a singular note on the table. "This is a call. Once someone raises you can no longer pass, you call the amount, you can still raise and fold though." Coco continued as Ruby flipped the cards.

"Winner to the brunette. She has a pair." Ruby stated as she pushed the money from the pot to Coco. "You got nothing Yang. But you'll soon learn how to win a game." Coco stated as Ruby patiently waited for her to finish.

"Ante is up by a hundred, and dealer chip moves to the Blonde woman." Ruby stated as the Ante got paid and Yang got the small white chip.

"Okay after each round in these underground rings, the Ante increases after each round, and normally the dealer chip moves but the woman there still deals, that way everyone gets the chance to make the first call. This time it is entirely up to me if the pot increases." Coco stated as the both of them look at their cards.

 _'Okay, Ruby gave me a pair. This is nice. Slightly harder to beat but it works._ ' Yang thought as Coco placed a few notes on the table. "I raise five hundred." Coco stated as Ruby flipped the cards over. "Blonde woman wins. She has a pair." Ruby stated pushing the money over.

"Ante up a hundred, dealer chip moves one place to the brunette." Ruby stated shuffling the deck. She passed the cards out as the ante got paid while Coco explained what Yang had to do.

Yang looked at her cards and smiled slightly. The corners of her mouth barely moved. ' _Nothing again nice. Let's build up her confidence._ ' Yang thought. "I raise five hundred." Yang stated as Ruby flipped the cards. ' _Coco has a straight flush. Nice time to build confidence._ ' Yang thought as Ruby did her bit declaring the winner saying how it won and passed the money over to Coco.

Five more hands played with Coco constantly winning. Sometimes just barely, sometimes Yang got nothing. That was when Ruby began to shift the game. It was no longer constant victories for Coco. Yang came out on top every few hands. Enough to stay in the game as the ante slowly approached closer to five thousand.

"Coco, it is getting late and I still have like a hundred grand total. Why not just do that in one more hand?" Yang asked as Coco smirked. She dropped the exact amount Yang claimed to had. Yang placed the rest of the wad she had on the table as Ruby dealt the next hand.

' _And like that we just made out with a hundred large._ ' Yang thought as Ruby turned the cards over.

"The Blonde woman wins. Three of a kind." Ruby declared as Coco groaned at the loss of her money. "Well Yang, your luck turned around. I don't suggest keeping that hidden, the IRS don't appreciate that. Just file it under gambling winnings. I know a guy that will make it seem legit." Coco stated as Yang began to shove the money into a wad and placed it in her pockets.

"Okay, time to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, about it." Yang said faking a yawn as she began to walk towards the hotel, she knew Ruby was already going to be at. Once they planned the final heist for a town, they left almost immediately. It has been done so long it is practically hard coded into them.

As Yang walked up to the building she could see Ruby leaning on the side of Yang motorcycle, a cigarette in her lips as she waited for Yang to arrive. "I hate how you have picked that up Rubes. You need to stop that." Yang scolded Ruby who rolled her eyes, tossing Yang her riding jacket. A thick brown leather jacket.

"Yeah and I wish my sister would stick with me as we continue playing the game across the world. We can't have everything we want." Ruby stated flicking what was left away. Yang slipped her jacket on and handed Ruby a wad of cash.

"Keep my number. If you need anything Rubes just call. We may be going on different paths but you are still my baby sis." Yang said as she hugged Ruby, tightly, like every second she held onto her was a second she could convince her to go with her. She knew it was futile. Ruby was just as stubborn as she was.

"Don't worry you big dork. I will, but no one has caught us yet, I doubt anyone will. But the same kindness is being extended to you." was Ruby's muffled response as she began to tear up. Hugging Yang deeper. Like every second that she holding onto Yang was a second longer that she could convince Yang to go with her. Knowing full well how futile that is was.

But with every good thing, it has to have an end. As they broke apart, it was clear they both had been crying. Yang rubbed her eyes as she placed her helmet on with the visor up. "Drive safe Rubbles. I don't want to have to identify your corpse. Ever." Yang said as Ruby pulled the visor down.

"The same goes for you, Yang." Ruby stated as Yang zipped Ruby's jacket up.

Leaving the town after that one move was the hardest. It was no longer the sister duo. It was now Yang Xiao Long, a simple woman trying to go onto the straight and narrow. And Ruby.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so two days of writing produced this. I already love this story but I'm curious as to what you guys think. The Senpai that gave me this prompt? None other than the ever amazing doomzoom. The amazing author that has given us one of the greatest Ladybug stories, 'The Promise.'**

 **If you don't check the story out we will have an issue that will only be resolved once one of us are dead, and I don't plan on dying any time soon.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **He may not be planning on dying, but plans have a habit of going astray no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! This story is just too compelling to stop writing. It's fun, and is my favourite genre, Angst. What is there to hate? Besides the lack of sleep from this story wanting to be written. Pffft who needs sleep. Not me. (*Drags the sleeping author from his desk and puts him in bed* -A)**

Chapter 2: The appearance of the Red head woman

Three years. It was funny how subjective the concept of time was. While Yang was on the road with her sister, they never would count the year by a calendar. It was more by the number of towns. Three years would equate to roughly eighteen towns.

If that doesn't work, a financial amount for an average sized town, three years would be close to seven million. Most of which they would then funnel into various charities. The way they saw it, if they had enough to get by, the truly needy in the world deserved the rest.

Yang still donated to some of the local ones but not nearly as much as she could have. But the fact they knew it who it was coming from brought a smile to her face. But not nearly as big of a one that graced her lips because it was clean money. It was gotten legally, and went somewhere where it matters.

Yang had a nice job, she worked at a small technology firm designed to prevent con artists preying on the weak. Yang took the job for a few reasons.

Firstly, the people they caught were despicable. They preyed on everyone. Whereas when she and Ruby only ever preyed on the wealthy and even gave what they didn't need to the less fortunate. Second, while the irony was almost suffocating to her, it was her way of atoning. Thirdly, finally or however you would want to say, it was a way she could keep an eye on the news about Ruby without it seeming creepy.

The pay was aright. It was enough for her and her roommate, Blake Belladonna, to keep the medium sized apartment. It was a two bedroom and bathroom, nothing big. Plus, at home she could keep some tabs on Ruby as well.

It was somewhat of a shock to Yang, but it turned out Blake was actually a detective. Who had had a passion for catching the duo. Yang thanked every deity that Blake never questioned much into Yang's past. It was probably for the best. If she knew she was living with one of the duo she was hunting for so long, well, Yang wasn't sure how that would go.

Yang was enjoying the night, just sitting on the balcony with Blake, as they were enjoying their fifth bottle of beer. It was one of those times where they had a day off that synced up. Almost miraculously.

But a whole three years has passed and she never received contact from Ruby. Which while she was thankful because it meant she wasn't in any major trouble but it meant that she could be dead. But the not knowing was sheer dread. The say ignorance is the greatest prison. And they are right, partially. It was the ignorance that Ruby could be in a shallow grave, or living easy. If she was simply ignorant about her ignorance then it would have been the greatest god send.

"So, Yang. What is screwing with you internally? It seems to happen every year, and every year you just shut up and curl up inside for a few days." Blake said handing Yang another beer.

Yang scarcely realised it. That was probably why she was even thinking how long it had been since she last saw Ruby.

"It is just this is the day, nineteen years ago my mom died." Yang muttered softly. It was a lie, but it was better than saying 'I'm actually half the duo you have been hunting. And it is this day three years ago we went our separate ways. And I'm yet to hear from her in three years.' Not to mention it has long since become the immediate reaction when anyone asks her a question she never wants to answer. Make a sad story, so they'll stop.

"Well, do you want to talk about her? This is literally the first time you've even mentioned her. I didn't even know she was dead." Blake asked taking her seat pulling the cardigan she was wearing tighter around her. The late fall breeze carrying more of a chill than either were prepared for.

"What is there to say, she worked three jobs so my sister and I could go to school and eat, she kept the fact she was dying of cancer and even refused treatment so she would have just a few more dollars to spend for us. Our dad got shot because we simply lived in a bad neighbourhood and he wanted to cut five minutes off his walk to get home sooner at night. As for my sister I haven't heard from her in what feels like a life time." Yang said taking a large drink from beer.

"Sounds rough. Now I feel like a bitch for complaining about my parents' divorce, and my estranged adoptive brother." Blake stated taking a quick swig of hers. "Well, I was young. I had to be strong for my baby sister. If I broke then she would fail at life." Yang said downing the half a beer she had left.

"Right I need another one. Is there any more in the fridge?" Yang asked standing up from her seat looking over vast sea that was the city. ' _Rubes would love to hit this town. But in saying that, according to the news, she on the west coast._ ' Yang thought just standing inside the door.

"Yeah but you'll need to put more in. There is only three in there." Blake commented as Yang walked back inside. She looked down at the coffee table and could see a deck of cards spread slightly out. Yang walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge and placed a few more from their cardboard prison into it.

As she closed the door and walked back out she grabbed the deck. She took a seat and practically ripped the cap off. "So, you've been trying to figure out my card trick again. When will you give up?" Yang asked as Blake began to choke a little on the mouthful she took as Yang went in.

"Uh... what are you talking about?" Blake said trying to recompose herself. She desperately wanted to know, how Yang found out.

"You left my cards on the table. Do you want me to show you once more? It really isn't hard." Yang taunted as she began to do her favourite shuffle. It may be a false shuffle but it was a fun way to work on her dexterity. "I'll remind you of the only lesson my uncle ever taught me. When it comes to card tricks, you may think you have free will, but the magician is always in control. It is the same with a con artists. Even if I can't make you pick a card, I work yours up to the top or a known position." Yang stated as she fanned the deck out.

"I know that. That is why it is pissing me off so much. It isn't a key card trick, your shuffle removes that possibility, and it isn't a card forced upon me. I can't even find that trick anywhere online." Blake stated dryly as Yang began to chuckle at her futile attempt at figuring out a basic trick.

"Do you want me to put you out of your two year misery? Because this lost all comedic value after like the first week. You know what they say after all, curiosity killed the cat. But knowledge brought it back." Yang stated the idiom while she moved her eye brows suggestively.

"If that was a crack at me being a Faunus, I'm going to slit your throat." Blake glared at Yang, the type that chilled her despite the frigid air. "That was nothing more than a happy coincidence. But you didn't answer my question. You just jumped straight to the race card, despite the fact I've never been anything near racist. Insensitive, Yes. But never racist." Yang spoke holding up a defensive finger.

"Fine. Pride does have a breaking point, mine was about three months ago." Blake stated as Yang returned the deck back to it's cardboard house. "It is a key card trick mixed with a false shuffle known as the 360 helix cut. Also it is my favourite shuffle." Yang stated as she could see the glaring expression somehow become far more directed.

"It's getting too cold out right now. So I'm heading inside." Yang said as she stood up, offering her hand to Blake who took it. Yang pulled her up with relative ease. Yang had long since realised she wasn't as light as Ruby, but she was still lighter than some of the men she had out drank and had to carry to their doorstep. The only real joy was Blake could hold her liquor as well as Ruby could, which meant that Yang would never feel bad about the amount that she would drink.

As soon as the closed the door, there was a loud knock at the door. Yang turned to Blake, "You expecting anyone? Because I thought this was meant to be our night away from everyone." Blake, just shrugged her shoulders as the break between knocks decreased and became louder.

"Calm your tits! I'm coming as fast as I can!" Yang yelled as she placed her bottle on the table as Blake took a seat on the couch.

As Yang slipped the chain off the door, not fearing whoever was on the other side. The knocks seemed closer to someone panicking. Not out of violence. Her ears became tuned to tell the difference from years of needing to protect her baby sister.

As the door opened she gasped. The person that filled her line of sight, was her small red headed sister. Bleeding, beaten and from the looks of it looks like one of her eyes was swollen nearly shut.

"Yang. I fucked up. I fucked up big." Ruby muttered as she fell forward. Barely missing the floor as Yang caught her.

"Rubbles!" Yang yelled picked her up. Noticing how light she felt since the last time Yang held her. "Blake, you mind helping!?" Yang snapped for the first time at her room mate, who jumped and made room for Ruby to be placed on the couch.

"Who the fuck is this!" Blake yelled, angry at the newcomer suddenly being carried into her house. Someone who had a similar alias to the person she had her sights trained on. But the fact this person was more than enough in her current state to have Yang snap at her for the first time since they've known each other.

As Yang placed Ruby down on the couch she looked her over. "Blake... meet my sister. Rubbles. She may want you to call her something different. She has a loathing hatred for that name I gave her." Yang stated as she held up Ruby's hand where most of the blood seemed to pool.

From what she could see, there was a lot of long slashes. Deep enough to cause the red trails of blood but not nearly enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. Yang wouldn't take her any ways, she was fully aware of Ruby's phobia of hospitals.

As she finished the once over she quickly walked out of the room to get a blanket and a pillow. She didn't care what happened, Ruby wasn't leaving until Yang had the entire back story. Even if it was going to be like removing teeth. She would know.

"Right. It's late. I'm heading to bed." Blake spoke softly, startling Yang who forgot entirely about her. "You going to be aright? Your sister who hasn't even called you in a long time shows up looking like she got into a fight with the wrong people." Blake asked, concerned at what Yang may do.

Yang didn't even know what she would do. But she was certain she had one call to make. "Yeah. Nothing appears to be too damaging. Once she wakes up in the morning, I'll patch her up. I just need to go call someone." Yang said quietly standing.

Blake trusted Yang's judgement, or at least partially. She never liked it when Yang became that calm. But if she was sticking to her word then it should be no problem. "Okay. Don't be too long." Blake spoke just as soft as Yang did and walked off towards her room.

Yang stormed out the front door being careful not to slam it too loud as to wake Ruby. She fished her phone out and dialled a number she hadn't dialled in a long time. She pressed her phone to her ear and was over joyed to hear the distinct ringing.

"Goldilocks? I haven't heard from you in a while. What happened?" Roman's concerned voice came over and it hurt Yang partially, having to admit she all but ditched her sister to go to the polar opposite of what she was. And still is at heart.

"That is because I went on the straight and narrow, while Rubes continued the game. But the reason I'm calling is about Rubes. She just showed up at my door, bloodied, beaten and bruised. She collapsed after saying she _fucked up_. She is passed out right now, but from outward appearances, nothing bad enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. I felt like you deserved to know Roman." Yang said tears welling up at hearing his voice, and seeing Ruby in such a short window.

"What do you need Yang? I care too much about you two. Do I need to make some people disappear?" Roman asked and Yang had no doubt in her mind that he would make true on his question if Yang even mentioned a name.

"No. Ruby hasn't even said who did it. As soon as I opened the door and she said a few words she passed out. When she wakes up and gives me something to work with I'll let you know. And we care about you too." Yang said a final quick good bye and hung up.

She quickly wiped away the remnants of tears that fell, then walked back in. She was too drained to finish the bottle on the table. She wanted to get some sleep, and hope beyond hope that Ruby won't make things difficult in the morning. Right before she walked into her room she leaned down and gave Ruby's forehead a kiss.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yay! Fluffy ending. Don't expect many of those. Or at least in this story. I have nothing else. It is also four in the morning, so I'm done for the night. Goodnight everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As of me starting to write this, I've yet to post the first chapter but I enjoy writing it too much, to wait for what you guys think about it. It is fun to write. Plain and simple.**

Chapter 3:

Yang slept the lightest she had in a long time. It wasn't even a mystery as to why. She knew full well why she slept so uneasily. Ruby was so close and what she said kept coming back to her, whenever she got close to sleep. ' _Yang. I fucked up. I fucked up big._ '

Yang reached over to her phone for at least the dozenth time, in as many minutes. ' _Six am. No point trying to go to sleep now. Might as well go and make some coffee._ ' Yang thought throwing the covers off. The rightful thought of every second she couldn't see Ruby was a second wasted along with the fact that, once she figures out what Blake does for a living, she would make a bee-line for the door, and Yang want to spend as much time as possible with Ruby

She couldn't blame her though. Hell once she figures out what she does, she'll definitely punch Yang in the gut. Again, not that Yang could blame her for that as well. Yang did do a complete one eighty with her career choice. But it did make her feel like she properly atoned for what she had been doing for fourteen years.

As she walked into the kitchen she could just see Ruby beginning to toss and turn violently, from whatever nightmare she was having. If Yang had to guess she would say it was just what happened to get her into such a position.

Yang quickly made her cup of coffee, and took the chair next to the couch to just look at the beaten mess that is her little sister. It was surprising, last Yang knew, she was around a day's car drive away. It was making little sense to her but she was just glad she knew her Rubbles was safe. Beaten to a pulp, but safe because Yang wasn't going to let anything else bad happen to her.

As Yang took a sip from her mug Ruby shot up and grabbed her ribs. Wincing in pain. She frantically looked around, unsure of where she was. The last few hours were a complete blank to her. When she saw Yang sitting near her, she began to cry, diving into Yang's arms, ignoring the pain she was in.

"Yang! I'm so glad to see you!" Ruby cried into her shoulder not wanting to separate from the comfortable spot she was in. "I fucked up big time Yang. You have no idea how big." Ruby's hoarse voice filling Yang's ears and regretting that she never took her older sister's out three years ago.

"You said that last night Rubbles. Right before you passed out and long before I called Roman. Now time to explain what you meant by it." Yang said rubbing Ruby's back carefully, as she placed her hot coffee down.

"Shut up you big dork. I want to be with my sister right now, before I have to leave." Ruby said, hugging Yang tighter.

Her statement dripping with such sadness that she forgot who she was talking to, and practically ripped the lid off the proverbial Pandora's Box. "Ruby, seriously time to explain it. Roman wanted to know who harmed you and I couldn't tell him. Just tell me." Yang soothingly asked, holding Ruby tighter. Refusing to let her go, in case something may happen again. Just worse.

"Stop being a dummy Yang! I refuse to let you go right now. Nor do I feel like talking about how I fucked up. So right now just stay there and be my big sister. Not worrying about the life of your twenty three year old sister. Just hug, and continue the back rubbing. It is making my ribs feel better." Ruby spoke, muffled by Yang's shoulder but she pushed herself further into Yang. She didn't want to let go again.

Last time she let go of Yang... she didn't even hear from her for three years. She wanted her big sister. Not anything else. She wanted Yang. Not the woman that she became. The blonde woman that pulled scams from one corner of the world to another.

"Rubes... I can't be your big sister, and not have you explain how you ended up like this." Yang started, pulling Ruby away from her to stare into her one good eye. She didn't want to give Ruby an out that she would take hands down. "Now you can either tell me now or I will get Roman here as fast as he can possible. Which we both know he will somehow bend the laws of physics to get here in a few minutes." Yang spoke, seeing Ruby's defences fall.

As Ruby pulled back to get off Yang and sit on the couch to begin her tale, Yang caught her and kept her on her lap. Simple contact to remind both, that it was real. Not a dream, not their imagination playing some cruel prank, but reality. No matter how bittersweet it was.

"I scammed one of Cinder Fall's men for thirty million. She found out. Beat the fucking shit out of me. She would have killed me, if she didn't owe Roman a favour. She even shot her henchman I scammed in the face. Then she demanded her money back plus interest." Ruby started letting some tears fall, the memory burned too deep into her mind to ever be forgotten. Which was probably what Cinder intended.

"I have sixty days to make sixty million dollars. The counter started five days ago. They spent three days beating me because everyone in that fucking town was under her payroll. I spent a full day breaking all types of laws to get here to get you to join in on some more games. I need to make close to one point one million a day to stay on target. The most I pulled in by myself after you left was a million a week." Ruby stated holding onto Yang as tight as she could to banish all the thoughts of what she knew would happen if she would fail.

They would harvest her for organs to make some of her money back. Not that Cinder needed it. Thirty million would be closer to the money she uses as toilet paper on a daily basis. Ruby meanwhile, once she secured her next few weeks she would have donated almost thirty million to charity.

"Rubes... I hate to break it to you, the people of this town know me. Or at least most. I work unveiling douchebag con artists. And my roommate is a detective who has made it her lifelong goal to catch the sister confidence duo. Hell she probably already thinks we are it. I accidentally called you Rubbles last night... and I don't want to move. I like my life now. The only way it would be perfect is if my sister would have joined me three years back." Yang whispered into Ruby's ear.

Ruby pulled back. Hoping she just misheard Yang. Praying that it was just a joke. God did Ruby forget how much she missed hearing Yang's jokes. The expression on Yang's face was anything but her joking one. It was the same one she had whenever she had to break serious news to Ruby.

"Yang... Please just tell me that you worked on your poker face. That this is all a joke. That my sister didn't go and become a cop." Ruby was startled at how deadpan her voice sounded. She just was shocked that her sister. A woman she scammed millions upon millions out of people with, across fourteen years, and a large section of North America.

"No Rubes. I'm serious. I didn't know she was a cop until the end of our first year living together. And this job is the only way I could keep tabs on you without it seeming creepy, or an obsession. Now can you just shut up and let me treat these wounds? Or are you just going to bitch? Because while the wounds may not look bad, they can still get infected and you then will need to go to the one place on earth that you hate." Yang stated more than asked. She knew Ruby would try whatever she could to get out of going to the hospital.

"Fine, but I do fully plan on bitching while you are patching me up." Ruby pouted as Yang stood up holding Ruby bridal style.

"Be careful Blake is a cat Faunus. And has heard some of the quietest people I've had in bed." Yang stated as Ruby punched her in the shoulder. Instantly regretting it from the sharp pang of pain she felt, to slightly inconvenience Yang.

"I'm still mad at you for sleeping with May, and not only her but Reese. So can you please not tell me you've been getting laid? Or at least you have some gross STD?" Ruby pleaded as Yang opened the bathroom door skilfully with her occupied hands. She quickly sat Ruby down on the toilet and went to the cabinet under the sink.

She pulled out a rather large, clear, green plastic container with words 'first aid' in red letters to contrast the container, sprawled across the front. "Rubes, you would loath it if I got something like that, and until I go into more detail, just think of us playing scrabble, or boggle, or whatever you want that isn't sex." Yang said whilst she placed the container onto the counter and opened it.

She opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and pulled out a large bottle. Ruby recognised it. She was far too familiar with it to fall prey to the fact that it was filled with a deceptively clear liquid. "Yang, if you use that, I'm going to punch you in the face. I do not need it." Ruby spoke as she moved further back into her porcelain seat.

"Ruby, I shouldn't need it. It is just in case. Now stop being such a big baby. You're twenty three, not three." Yang spoke softly. Ruby wasn't sure if it was from her being careful as to not alert the sleeping Faunus, or to try and reassure her. But the thought of that clear liquid, and the burning sensation that would be sure to follow, was petrifying her. She didn't want to feel it. She didn't want to be anywhere near it. The distance she was, was already too close.

"Ruby, you have till the count of three before I use force, and if you remember last time, I can do it a lot easier than your futile attempts at fighting me." Yang started holding up her hand, "One... Two..." Yang stated as Ruby inched closer to her pouting.

"Ruby, you'll need to take your shirt off. I can only see so much of the damage. Despite how cool it would to have x-ray vision, I sadly don't have it." Yang spoke as Ruby rolled her eyes and took off her shirt.

"Normally, it takes at least a dinner for a woman to get me to take my shirt off." Ruby joked as Yang glared at her.

"Yeah and I've seen what else happens. This is as far as we will ever go Rubbles." Yang stated as she pulled Ruby's arm to her. ' _This is going to be fun. I need to actually use the disinfectant._ ' Yang thought as she grabbed the bottle with her other hand and unscrewed the top.

"Ruby, this may sting. Just grit your teeth." Yang spoke getting ready to dodge a hit that she knew Ruby was going to throw.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Was the unholy shriek that woke Blake up. She was positive that whoever was yelling, was yelling at Yang. Blake had a few conversations like that. It was how most of her conversations ended when Blake was angry.

' _I assume that was her sister. In which case, I hope that is some disinfectant. Clearly if she felt it, it was bad._ ' Blake thought as she got out from beneath the warm confines of her blankets and began to walk towards the bathroom, to see if Yang was alright.

She knocked on the door, "Yang, are you alright in there. Do I need to break down the door again?" Blake asked, she could hear the sound of something akin to flesh connecting to flesh. Not as that of a slap, closer to someone punching the other one.

"OW!" She could hear again, but this time it was without a doubt that was Yang's sister.

"Blake it is okay in here. Rubbles hates it when her cuts get cleaned. She just punched my arm and realised how solid it was. There is coffee made." Yang yelled through the door.

"Okay, Should I cook you and your sister something for breakfast?" Blake asked as she heard some mumbling. Most likely, deciding if they wanted something.

"Yeah, go ahead. We won't be long. Just need to wrap her arm with the bandages. But on the bright side only bruises on her torso." Yang spoke slightly rushed. Blake didn't really question it. She could guess the reason, being Yang's sister, refusing the help.

* * *

"Okay, I'll start some." Blake said as Yang turned back to Ruby.

"Look, Ruby. I'll help you but we just need to be even more careful. And I know just how we can do it. I'll tell you later. We just have a lot more prep work. So put your shirt on, I don't want you flaunting your goods to Blake." Yang said standing up, and began to pack away the first aid box.

"Oh, so you can sleep with not only my crush, but my girlfriend just fine, but I need to wear a shirt." Ruby pouted but followed what Yang said.

"That was eight years ago. When will you drop it? Because this is no longer bordering on the petty. That mark was passed at the three year mark." Yang stated, tossing the box into the cabinet getting ready to have the old argument with Ruby.

"I won't drop it for at least while. What you did was despicable. I never even dreamed of doing that to you. And you go and do it with them both?" Ruby's rhetoric question was almost enough to break Yang. Yang, meanwhile decided to take the high road.

"Not having this argument again, Rubbles. So come on out when you decide to act your age, not the age we were back then. Once we are done eating breakfast, we can take a trip into town and I'll show you around. We can then talk about getting you out of your slight predicament." Yang said taking a step out the door seeing the pout of her red headed sister.

"YOU DON'T GET TO TAKE THE HIGH ROAD, YANG!" Ruby yelled storming out of the room, refusing to let Yang have the moral high ground.

 **Author's Note:**

 **It is a funny ending this time. Time to pump angst. I also haven't thanked my Editor or Beta in a while. Gotta love their patience at me being a fool.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I just got done uploading the second chapter. It seems to be going slower than my normal stories, but I refuse to stop writing it just because of a view counter. And those of you who have bothered to read this mini rant, I thank you. If not I still hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Picking The Mark

"Since when did you learn how to code? More importantly is that why it has become even easier to do the old fashion ones?" Ruby asked as she and Yang took a seat outside a cafe. Yang had shown Ruby the main part of the town. Ruby had to fight nearly every single instinct to not start to pickpocket some of the people. To Ruby they were begging to lose the few hundred they kept in their pockets.

Ruby was positive that the only reason Yang took her down the financial district was to test her will power to not start working on her debt. Some of them, Ruby only knew because of seeing them on the news every once in a while. Well whenever she even cared to look at the news.

"I learned about six years ago. Remember when I suggest we go into phishing? I began to learn then. The fact I know how scams work it just made it easier to catch those scum who are in it purely for the money, keeping every cent. It doesn't even click to them that they are scum." Yang almost laughed as Ruby took a drink of the hot chocolate that she demanded.

Ruby's face lit up into one of pure bliss at the chocolaty drink. She didn't care about the look on Yang's face. She got to enjoy her tasty drink as Yang would continue her jealous glare. Or that was how Ruby was interpreting it. "So, besides that this Cinder chick is bat shit crazy, you never did say what was going to happen if you failed. I'm sure Roman has still some pull with madam bat shit crazy." Yang posed the question to start something akin to figuring out what happened in their absence from each other.

"They would harvest my organs to regain some of the money I now owe them. Before that they'll probably stop by to make sure I'm working on getting their money. But they won't kill me until I have it." Ruby started taking a large gulp of air to calm herself. "A dead person can't pay off their debt. And I'm pretty sure whatever favours he had stored up were called with my life. And with the only needing one million a day, who can't make those kinds of payments?" Ruby joked as Yang felt her phone vibrate.

She quickly took it out of her pocket. To glance at the caller I.D. and clicked the reject. "Was that important? Because if you need to go in and continue to twist that knife in my back. I'll understand." Ruby spoke as Yang tossed her a glare.

Slowly Yang extended her middle finger. Ruby feigned a hurt expression as Yang began to laugh at Ruby's expression. "Ruby, I know it would take a lot more to hurt you. Hell it took me sleeping with your now ex, to hurt you. Me giving you the finger should do little more than be a minor annoyance." Yang spoke as she took a small drink from her cup. Enjoying the bitter taste from the coffee.

"So what is this master plan that I can get sixty million fast? Because if it was to tease me with at least a thousand dollars that I could have easily lifted, that cop you live with wont find your corpse. Because if I die from some cruel joke you thought was funny, I'm taking you down with me. That way we can be a family to the end." Ruby asked turning back to look at the people walking by.

Wondering what was going through their minds. Or more specifically, did it occur to them that some were within arm's reach to one of the most infamous modern criminal duos. If literally any one of those people walking by saw them, and knew them, decided to turn them in they would have a pretty penny, and go down in history.

But those thoughts rarely occurred to people at any stage of their life, let alone walking down the street to continue their mundane existence doing their nine to five. The exact same people Ruby would be glad to lighten their wallets, so she can stay whole.

It wasn't out of greed, not like it was overly greedy in the past. With ninety four percent going to charities, she and Yang would never count it as greed. But this returned it to what it was at the core; Survival.

"What do you know about the Schnee Electronics Company?" Yang asked as Ruby just glared at her. "No, Rubes. I mean it seriously. What do you know about the SEC.? More precisely, the CEO Strum Schnee?" Yang continued her questioning.

"He is a legendary douche bag. Worth approximately two trillion dollars. With a net income of four figures every second. There isn't a problem he can't buy his way out of. Which is probably why he is hated amongst the judicial system but he is also the largest financier to it, so they tolerate him." Ruby said looking sceptically at her sister.

"Well, that is what everyone knows." Yang started, pausing just long enough to have another sip of her coffee. "What my point is, he hasn't even lifted a damn finger in about fifteen years. He passed control behind closed doors to his eldest daughter, Winter Schnee, who has since been moved out of her position because of a slight cocaine addiction which landed her in rehab." Yang paused again, letting Ruby digest what was being told to her.

"Yang do you mind getting to your point before I have people cutting off fingers to send you a message, and having my precious organs sold to any bidder. So get to it!" Ruby yelled as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Weiss Schnee, his youngest and most elusive is now in charge. Few people have seen her, even fewer have seen her without an armed escort. She lives in this town, and has hired my firm to beef up all cyber security, which while my branch doesn't specialise in it, that is what we do." Yang spoke as she looked over at Ruby.

"And every day, at exactly one thirty she makes her way down to this cafe, and vanishes from her escort service. She returns to the company headquarters at three thirty. No one knows where she goes. There is just two hours of her day a blank. All they know is she isn't doing any drugs, because no dealer or supplier is dumb enough after what happened to Winter's. Ninety nine to life with no possibilities of parole. Eighteen people got that ruling. No one wants to get sentenced that strict. And we are going to find out what happens in that two hour window and either blackmail her, or scam the money out of her. All depends on what happens during that time." Yang stated sitting back further into her chair as a large black SUV pulled up to the curb.

"We, take a day to feel things out, spend the bulk that is left to weave the webs, building up her trust in us. Towards the end, snap the trap shut, get the money and you can hand it over. Sixty million is nothing to her family's company, hell they probably eat more than that in caviar or some shit." Yang spoke as two large men wearing suits stood on either side of the door, as a third one walked up and opened the door.

Out stepped a small white haired woman. She was wearing a powder blue formal dress, with a white bolero and off centre ponytail. By all respects she doesn't appear to be anything more than the daughter of Strum Schnee. And the only proof she was running the company was because she hired Yang's to protect it, which was more than enough for Ruby to go on.

A scar went down her left eye. Yang was positive there was a story behind that, but right now her priority was getting the eight figure sum for Ruby's safety. It may seem like a lot. In fact it was a lot to most people, but to the Schnee empire, a dynasty that controls around seventy percent of the world's electronics, it was nothing. They paid more for their winter houses.

' _Hmmm she is pretty cute. If she wasn't the single most twisted thing since her father, I'd probably consider her do-able._ ' Yang thought as the group walked into the small cafe. Yang and Ruby quickly finished their drinks. Yang placed a note on the table as a tip and began to walk towards the back of the building.

They stayed close to the corner, just out of sight. They didn't need to wait long before they saw someone walking out of the back door. They could see parts of the unmistakable white mane being pushed into a hood, as it was being pulled over her head.

"Hmph I wonder where she put that stupid dress." Yang questioned quietly. It was a good question, or at least that was what the sisterly duo thought.

Weiss walked out, wearing some blue jeans and a white hoodie. She even took off her old blue high heels, and replaced them with blue converse shoes. To the untrained eye, she would appear nothing more than a cafe worker clocking off.

But to the sister duo, it was their mark trying to become a normal person. Trying to become incognito. Not wanting the notoriety of being the daughter, and unofficial CEO of the single largest company in the modern world. A real life Henry the fifth.

"Five bucks says she is going to some kinky whore house." Ruby joked. Yang just looked at her half heartily. "Are you really in the place to bet, when you need to make eight figures? Because I don't think so. Especially because there isn't a single kinky whore house in this town. Believe me, it is as vanilla as it gets." Yang stated as they began to follow the Heiress.

"It isn't like I can get any further into debt if it is a single figure when it comes to you, whereas five dollars would make a nice dent in the sixty million when I have a nice round zero dollars towards it right now." Ruby quipped back as they began to walk slowly, just fast enough to not lose her from their line of sight, but slow enough as to not catch up to her.

"Doesn't matter Rubes. The house always wins. In this case the house being me. I know this city inside and out. You know next to nothing. So I'm not taking the bet. Get over it." Yang tossed back, not caring about the glare from Ruby.

* * *

"A book store. Aren't you glad I didn't make the bet? She comes to a book store. A very nice one, I might add. It has a lot of rarities." Yang stated as she slapped Ruby on the back.

Ruby winced at the pain. She wasn't sure if it was from her beating a few days prior, or from Yang forgetting how strong she was. "Ah! Yang! I'm pretty sure if my ribs weren't broken that didn't help them." Ruby angrily yelled as they stood just outside the window, to observe Weiss closer, without alerting her to their presence.

They path they took to get to the bookshop was an odd one. They took about every back road and alleyway to get there. It would have shaved off an additional twenty minutes if they took a more direct route, but they blonde and red duo could understand why the back roads where needed.

Yang could only guess that the whole reason behind it was Papa Schnee, would kill to know exactly where she goes off to.

"Besides I doubt this is where she goes every day. Honestly I love books... like a lot, but I can't see myself spending an entire two hours a day at a bookshop, one she could probably buy out with the change she keeps in her wallet. So paint me a bit sceptical." Ruby spoke as she took a seat on the wall just next to where Yang was standing.

"Well, we can start doing this daily. Give about a week, if she comes here even four days that would be more than enough to start setting the trap. In the meantime you will be doing something you've never needed to do." Yang spoke as she turned around to look at Ruby. "Get a legal job. Or attempt to at least. Hell thankfully I have enough holiday time saved up, and they owe me about three months. I'll take two and we can start to get this crap sorted." Yang spoke as she looked over at Weiss browsing the collections, a small smile graced her lips. Not like the ones she saw from news reports.

This one seemed genuine. Not like she needed to put on the charade of being emotionless. ' _It is almost like there is a person under that cold mask._ ' Yang thought as she took a seat next to Ruby.

Ruby pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket and cracked the seal. She took the pieces of cardboard from their prison and began to fan them. "Well, we have a while. Game of 'Go Fish', 'Poker' or 'War'?"

"Go Fish is childish, Poker is no fun without any stakes. But War is fun. Let's play." Yang stated turning to her sister as she shuffled the deck. Ruby passed the deck to Yang, as was custom for them, due to both of their skills doing various false cuts. Yang shuffled it quickly and began to break the deck.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And we now have plot, with a somewhat fluffy ending. I also have no idea if 'War' is the card game's name, but it was the name I was taught when I was a child. And Yang's points about the card games at the end are my own. Seriously, who plays poker without any stakes? (I have an answer for that, two or more broke people. –A)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, So I hope you all are enjoying this. If not... well I'm not sorry, this is fun to write. Mainly because I know a lot of Cons to go with a lot of torture methods. This is what happens when you have too much time on your hands and enjoy the darker side of humanity. (He aint wrong. –A)**

Chapter 5:

"THREE FUCKING DAYS YANG! I'VE BEEN STUCK EARNING NOTHING FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS!" Ruby yelled as she began to pace. She hadn't been able to rest easily, the counter to her untimely demise not pausing, giving her just enough room to breathe. To plan how she was going to be able to pay the money back. "I DOUBT WE WANT DIFFERENT THINGS HERE! I WANT TO LIVE AND YOU, HOPEFULLY WANT ME TO LIVE AS WELL!" Ruby continued on her mini war path at figuring out when her sister intended to reveal her plan.

Ruby was at the point where she was going to start killing people for the money. She hoped her sister's intentions where the same as hers. Or at least not wanting to hinder her. Each second passing, was a second closer she was to either paying the piper or _paying_ the piper. She would much rather the former over the latter. Not for a sake of being 'whole' but more so, she just wants to stay alive.

"RUBY! Calm down! I'm not as used to making the plans! I'm trying to figure out how we are meant to snag her. It is nothing we can blackmail her on! All we know is that the book store is the only chance we have at getting to her! She is nothing but a book worm! Now can you, oh I don't know. STOP BITCHING for like thirty seconds so we can put our collective minds together and come up with something?!" Yang yelled back. The feeling of the proverbial walls closing in was ever present.

She didn't want her sister hurt. Or even injured because _she_ couldn't get her the money. She would gladly throw her entire new life under the bus just so Ruby wouldn't die. It was the cross she placed on her back from since they were children. Keep Ruby safe. If Ruby was to ever become harmed because of something she failed to do... Yang wasn't sure what she would do. She was never one to venture into the darker parts of her mind, because Ruby was the light that kept those thoughts at bay. But if her light vanished because of her... she would much rather not think about what she would do.

Ruby took a deep breath. Yang was right, and she knew it. Yang never made the plans. She was just the one most of the time that implemented them. The only reason she took up the desire to build the plan was because if Ruby took the bulk she would make it just a simple kidnapping. She had too much pressure on her at that moment.

Yang was the closest they had between them to having a level head. And it was what they need. To try and get the money needed, so Ruby could survive.

"If there isn't anything we can use to blackmail her with. All we have left is one of us making her fall madly in love in one of us, and fleece her." Ruby stated falling onto the seat across from Yang. She would much rather a better plan, but in the short term... this was the best call. In the long term, it could easily work out in the best interest for them but at the same time almost kill them. Both metaphorically, and literally

"Well, seeing as you are the only one between the two of us that knows how to be romantic, you should be the one to seduce her." Yang spoke as she leaned back in her chair. Ruby was right... the only problem is it could take too long.

"While it would be amazing to seduce one of the most powerful women in the world, I don't have the time to do that Yang. So here's what we are going to do, we both get a job there, and which ever one she falls for first. But if she doesn't fall for either of us in twenty two days, I'll need to start bank robbing. Or something equally drastic. Because at that point to stay on target, I'll need to earn two million a day." Ruby said taking a deep breath.

She had the infinite hell all Confidence Artists dread, not being the one in control. The hell that she never thought she would fall into. 'Roman probably never felt like he had the same amount of control as a dog against an abusive owner.' Ruby thought as she began to stare at the celling.

Yang looked over at the front door as Blake walked in. "So, do you want to go to the bar Yang? Because after dealing with the Chief today, I'm ready." Blake asked taking off the badge she had around her neck.

"Yeah sure why not. Rubbles you coming along?" Yang rhetorically asked as she tossed Ruby a coat. "My treat. I haven't been out drinking with you in a while. So you can come willingly or I'm going to get a length of rope and an ether soaked rag. Either way we are drinking." Yang stated as Ruby quickly held up her middle finger to Yang.

"You know suggesting that you'll kidnap your sister in front of a cop may not be the smartest move." Ruby said standing up and putting the coat on.

"When I take the badge off, and I'm going out drinking I no longer consider myself a cop. Plus this way I may find out literally anything else about Yang. You both are just so secretive. It's like you both are allergic to talking." Blake said as she held the door open for the duo to walk out.

"Right... I doubt that but hey I'm not buying." Ruby started as she began to laugh at how Blake seemed to relax slightly with her being around. "I can't possibly look this gift horse in the mouth. Plus I get to drink Yang under the table. I haven't been able to see her get absolutely shit faced in a long time." Ruby continued as she heard Yang laugh behind her.

* * *

"So, detective Blake. Care to play a game of Prick the Gardner?" A man with black and red hair said. A pair of horns sticking out. Blake glared at him and Ruby snickered. She enjoyed not being the subject of another person's glare.

"Adam. Bad enough that this is easily the dumbest scam you have ever done. Just head back home." Blake almost spat pushing the two small circles of a beaded chain back to the man.

"Actually that would have won if you selected the right circle. He either forgot the wrist placement for the double whammy or was planning to lure you into playing for multiple rounds and then screw you. So Adam listen to your sister." Yang stated taking a mouthful from the glass in front of her.

"Fuck you Yang! Now can you just play?" Adam yelled at the Blonde and turned to Blake. Begging to the cat to play.

"How much do you need Adam? You know, I don't mind if you ask. Just don't lower yourself to a con artist." Blake asked as Yang continued to look between the duo, 'I am so glad Rubes had to go to the bathroom. If she heard that she would gladly smack Blake. Then me. Then Adam for doing such a piss poor attempt.' Yang thought as Adam took a seat.

"I need five hundred. And a couch to crash on for a few days would be nice. Dad still loathes me and Mom's boyfriend kicked me out." Adam spoke as Blake rolled her eyes.

"I can get you the money but Yang's sister is staying with us. But she should be back soon. So we could figure something out." Blake stated as Adam slouched down in his seat. Loathing the fact he may have nowhere to sleep indoors that night.

Ruby took a seat next to Yang and looked at the newcomer. A few minutes passed of uncomfortable silence. Ruby looked to the new comer and back to the other two. She rolled her eyes and elbowed Yang in the ribs. Yang glared at her sister and smacked her. Ruby punched Yang in the shoulder. Yang returned the hit with another.

"Just introduce us you big dork!" Ruby yelled as she delivered another hit. Yang rolled her eyes as Blake giggled into her hand. "Rubbles... meet my brother Adam." Blake started. Ruby could feel the pause in her speech unsure of what to call her.

"Nice to meet you. My sister is a bitch, and yours is kind of hot." Ruby said as Blake blushed a colour akin to Ruby's name sake. Yang punched Ruby in the shoulder.

"Rubbles, drop that. It's been eight years. Once more and I'm drowning you in disinfectant when you have a scrape." Yang spoke pinching the bridge of her nose as Ruby glared at her. "Not happening Yang. That is what makes you a mega bitch. I don't care how long it has been." Ruby stated as she moved to sit next to Blake. Away from Yang, in case she the fight brewing would get heated.

"Seriously who sleeps with their sister's girlfriend? Worst part is you had a threesome with her. Now you want me to drop it?" Ruby hysterically asked. As Blake began to look between the sister duo.

"Right well, I would ask if you guys would mind share a room because Adam needs a place to crash... but that is looking further from a reality, especially seeing as you two started to fight violently." Blake spoke as Adam glared at the duo.

"That isn't us fighting. If we were fighting it would be more violent and some of your friends would be called in to break it up. This is more so closer to a minor disagreement. We haven't fought since she walked in on me three fingers inside her girlfriend and the two fingers in another girl she had a crush on since we were kids, she could just never work up the courage to ask her out." Yang spoke filling the brother sister duo in on what her and Ruby where arguing about.

"Wow... I actually agree with her. That is a despicable act. Short of her having already doing that... I have no sympathy for you." Blake spoke as Adam nodded his head in agreement. Ruby smirked at finally having someone back up her side of the story. It was refreshing to her. Normally when the story got told they would just shift the flow of the conversation.

"Not in the mood for this. I was seventeen, and it happened once." Yang spoke as Ruby stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh someone was playing fast and loose? Haven't seen anyone play that since I was six. No idea why they would play that. It is so obvious which one is the winner once you see how it was set up. It is a lot easier and you would have more control if you did something like the Murphy's Principle." Ruby stated as she quickly undid the puzzle and started to reset it.

"Go on Adam pick one." Ruby egged him on as he placed his index finger inside the circle to Ruby's right. "It is obvious it is this one." His voice full of confidence. Ruby smirked as she grabbed the edge of the chain and pulled it to herself. Adam's finger falling just outside the confines of the chain.

"Sorry, that was destined for failure. It is really all within the wrist. But that is alright. You at least learned something new." Ruby smirked as Adam smiled back.

"How does someone so young know that trick? I took me a long time to figure it out." Adam asked collecting his chain and placing it into his pocket. Ruby quickly finished her beer, contemplating if she should reveal the truth.

"You can literally find a tutorial on YouTube from a channel called 'Scam School'. They teach a lot of these old boring games. And fast and loose is one of their original videos." Ruby spoke the half-truth. She wasn't going to reveal something like that she was half of the infamous sister duo that had been placed in the sights of a lot of people on both sides of the legal fence.

"I need to look that channel up when I get the chance." Adam stated as the all began to laugh at how easy Adam the known con artist got so easily conned. 'If only they knew. Adam would be fascinated and Blake would bust out two pairs of handcuffs.' Yang thought as she finished her drink, knowing this is going to be a fun night of Adam getting scammed and Blake being none the wiser.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah Scam School is actually a cool channel. Taught me a few card tricks. As well as the premise of some old carnival games. Plus I like the host, he can really screw with people's minds. (So that's how you came up with that money you mentioned in our conversations. –A)**

 **Author's Note Part 2:**

 **Okay guys i'm deeply sorry about this. i sent this to my Beta on December 3rd. he never got back to me. i probably should have called it earlier but i've been in the christmas spirit which means i'm meant to give people the benefit of the doubt and all but he clearly has no cop on. i'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I haven't forgotten about this but between my Beta dropping off the face of the earth, which again I deeply apologise for again. But this is the first night were I only had at most a pint and a half to drink since Christmas Eve. And it is now early in the morning on the third of January. Happy New Year I suppose. I hope you all had a fun and safe New Year.**

Chapter 6:

"Welp. It is official. I'm bored out of my skull and am ready to start bashing it in." Ruby started as she turned to her sister humming a tune. The tune seemed oddly familiar to Ruby, but the fact in the last two hours only a single person came in had her too bored to care. "Seriously, I can barely handle the fact we've been doing this three fucking days. How have you been able to do this for three fucking years?" Ruby asked as Yang smirked slyly at her.

"Well for three years I flew through the office ladder for my and I'm quoting my "boss" here with her odd amount of knowledge about scams. Plus I was making sure when I could to keep some tabs on my baby sister. So I was kept busy and still am. Hell I'm positive that if I didn't take this break I would be forced into one soon." Yang commented and returned to exactly what she was previously doing. Texting some friends, claiming she was having the time of her life.

And in truth, Yang truly was. The doom looming over Ruby's head was not a very friendly reminder of the circumstance needed to bring them back together. The only solace Yang really had was if they could make the money, yes they would have to move but hopefully Ruby would take it as a massive hint from the universe. Quit while you are even slightly ahead.

"Who the hell are you even texting? I swear if you are trying to get a booty call while we are meant to be doing something!" Ruby yelled as Yang smirk grew slightly. The thought of Ruby trying anything that would bring physical harm onto either her or Yang was amusing. Or the even rarer occasion of harm being brought to both of them.

"If you think I need a phone for that then I've got news for you. Nah it is just some friends, wanting to know about where I've been." Yang began as she pocketed her phone and spun around in her chair to stare into the room just behind them. "Not sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing that me taking my holidays seems farfetched." Yang continued as she laid back.

"I have no idea. You forget that I'm not really the working type of person. Despite the amount I owe I still prefer my method." Ruby commented as a smile grew. Their mark was about to enter.

Ruby quickly kicked Yang's chair to make her look somewhat presentable. In the three days since they have been working there Ruby could tell that they were making headway. Ruby could catch it when she glanced over. It wasn't a sceptical glance either. It was like she was eyeing someone up. And the owners decided to only have Yang and Ruby on as the shop had just enough costumers to keep the place in a comfortable amount of profit.

"Hey, Yang." Weiss stated as she opened the door. Once she looked out the window to make sure she wasn't followed by her security detail. "Ruby." this time her tone changed. It wasn't as happy as when she talked to Yang. If Ruby had to place a tone to it, she would say it was distaste but kept any venom to herself out of politeness.

"Snowpea. Need any help today?" Yang asked. Ruby knew her sister well enough to know that Yang is yet to notice that she herself was the one who Weiss was starting to fall for. Hell it surprised Ruby.

"No thank you Yang. But thank you for asking." Weiss responded quickly and walked out of sight of Yang. Ruby who saw the entire thing let a smirk grow. When she was sure that the heiress was out of ear shot, she leaned over to Yang to move the plan further along. Ruby would gladly call it now.

The sooner that she could get the money the sooner she could put this terrible life behind her. She would gladly put the confidence trick artist life behind her. Or at least doing it in North America. It would be so much easier to do it in a country where she wasn't being hunted down.

"Yang, I'm going to need you to finally woman up and ask her out. Because if I have to see her eye you up again I'm going to snap. Which is becoming easier and easier these days." Ruby hissed into Yang's ear. She wasn't sure how much longer it would take Yang to realise it otherwise.

"What are you talking about? Because if we jump the gun we are metaphorically shooting ourselves in the foot." Yang responded as she began to look at Weiss who was busy looking through the same section she had just turned to face as Yang looked over.

"Oh sweet bouncing baby Buddha. All you need to do is ask her out. If she assumes it is a date and doesn't freak out great. It means it is good. If not just make up some bull shit about how others will be going as well, and they bailed on you. That is when you start to put the moves on her." Ruby claimed as she was getting ready to smack her older sister upside the head.

"Fine but if this back fires we are beyond screwed." Yang spat back as Weiss walked back to the duo.

"I'm taking my smoke break Yang. You can hold the fort down." Ruby stated as she walked into the back and out of the side door into the alleyway.

' _I may just kill my sister... not only does she insist on keeping that filthy habit, she is practically throwing me under the bus._ ' Yang thought as Weiss seemed to smile softly,

' _Why does she also have to be so pretty? I seriously wouldn't mind actually going out with her. The only problem is once everything is said and done I will probably be crucified. At least I'll know I'll have Mother and Win supporting me._ ' Weiss thought, as Yang continued to look around, avoiding eye contact.

"So... Weiss, want to catch a movie sometime this weekend?" Yang asked as she noticed the red dusting Weiss' face. It was even more obvious due to her, pale complexion.

Weiss was slightly speechless. She wasn't sure if her face portrayed her thoughts. No she knew how to keep her face neutral. It came with having to deal with ruthless business men. She began to go through all the possible reasons as to what she heard. The only one she kept coming to was she was the stress of her day to day was causing her to lose it.

"I'm sorry. I think I might have miss heard you. What did you say?" Weiss asked. She wasn't trying to be rude. It was more so, so she can be sure. She didn't want to say 'Yes' unless she knew that she wasn't hearing things.

"Oh sweet Gandhi, you're going to make me ask it again?" Yang began, as Weiss nodded. "Do you want to go to the movies or something this weekend?" Yang asked, hoping that Weiss wasn't setting up Yang to tear her down.

"I'd love to. Call me on this number." Weiss said passing over a pristine white business card, with black lettering. Weiss mimed for Yang to turn it over. When she did she saw blue numbers, in what Yang could assume was Weiss' own handwriting. The delicate numbers of Weiss' phone number. "If you don't call me I will crush this place under my expensive boots, and any place you attempt to work for the rest of your life." Weiss threatened hollowly. She just refused to suffer through another forced date, or even getting stood up before anything is set in stone with this blonde woman that had begun to plague her thoughts.

"Don't worry, I'll text you as soon as I get off. At that point it is up to you to respond." Yang smirked, as Weiss smiled softer.

* * *

"Sir, something is up. They never go under for this long. It has been nearly two weeks since the last town reported something even close to resembling their M.O. something reeks to high heaven." Blake complained to her superior as he gestured for her to take a seat.

"Blake, I agree they are planning something, and with Red's intelligence that can only spell something very bad. But according to my Intel, you are over one hundred hours over your allowed time this month. I'm afraid I'm going to need to put you on paid leave." Ozpin began. He could see Blake's eye beginning to twitch.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Blake yelled as she stood up knocking her chair over. She would refuse to let the criminals even a chance to breathe.

"Blake. In the last three months you have worked over a thousand hours. I'm getting heat from your union rep because they think I'm over working you. They will only back off if I force you into paid leave. So go home. Come back Monday. If we need you before then we will call." Ozpin stated calmly. Not even shaken slightly at Blake's outburst.

Blake stormed out slamming the door as she exited the room. She was livid. She loathed being forced to take a break. Especially when the Sisters were plotting something. She just knew they were planning their largest scam. She just wished she knew where they were. That way they could plan a trap to get them.

As Blake grabbed her coat she quickly checked her phone. As she opened it she could see two different messages. ' _Adam, I'm really not in the mood to shell out some money because you owe someone._ ' Blake thought as she quickly flicked past his message.

 _R- Quick question kitty. Do you want to make pancakes with me tonight? I hear I'm great._

' _The hell does she mean by that? If she wants pancakes can't she make them herself why does she need my help? Especially if she is so good._ ' Blake thought as she began to type a reply.

 _B- What do you need my help for? Ask your sister._

Blake didn't need to wait long before she got a response. She waited however until she was in the elevator going down.

 _R- That's cute. You think I meant pancakes as in the food. Let's just say I can't do it with my sister. Ethically, morally and legally. Let's just say I can do it without help or with other people. It is just a lot more fun to do it with someone else._

Blake was left even more confused. What other type of pancakes were there. That didn't matter. All Blake knew for sure was she had a few hours before Ruby got off, and Yang wouldn't be back till later. She had nothing to do.

* * *

"How did it go?" Ruby asked walking in after she enjoyed Blake's innocence. She was happy, she may be able to get the money she owes as well as corrupt Blake. Life may just be coming up Ruby.

"I got her number and a date this weekend with her. After a few, dates we should be able to spring. And if all goes well, she will be none the wiser. You can then pay off the psycho chick, and get clean. You know not enrage any crime syndicates further." Yang stated as she quickly put in both of the numbers on the card Weiss gave her into the small cheap phone she got intentionally for this whole thing.

"Great. Now how to kill time until I can take this noose out from around my neck?" Ruby asked rhetorically as she began to count holes in the ceiling. She didn't want to take her phone out, because she knew all she would do is text Blake. If to do nothing more than piss Blake off if it ever comes to light that she had been sharing her house with both of the people she had been hunting.

"Well, stock the shelves. That should do you just fine for the rest of our shift. Once that is done and if we still have time I'll give you time to check your various social medias or take your daily narcissistic trip of searching yourself online." Yang commented as she spun around in her chair again to stare at some of the titles inside the back room.

"Fuck you Yang. I would much rather tighten the noose myself." Ruby stated as she quickly finished the first tile. She quickly moved onto the tile just next to it and continued her count. "Well I brought one of my decks of cards... want a game of baccarat?" Yang asked producing the sealed package of playing cards.

"Yeah sure. That will kill the time something fierce." Ruby stated. As Yang tossed her the deck. Ruby broke the seal and began to shuffle it. Ruby slid the cards over to Yang so she could shuffle it herself and start to deal the cards.

 **Author's Note:**

 **welp there is the first chapter after a while. I forsee a whole four chapters left of this. By the way those of you who want to have a fun time of trying to figure out a card game learn either Magic the Gathering, or Baccarat. And sadly I play both. But that all aside I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **Hey all, also, HOLY SHIT! I didn't know my author played my all time favourite card game.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. So I just sent the last chapter to my editor so I have no idea what you guys think. Getting back into the swing of binge writing and such. I hope you all enjoyed it. Or not. It really doesn't matter, you all may know my opinion on the matter.**

Chapter 7:

Weiss was unsure of why she had the knot in her stomach. She had been on a number of dates in the past. With both men and the occasional women that she had to keep well hidden away from not only the media but her father and literally any single person who desires to take control of the massive empire her family created. Including some members of her family who felt like they got rail-roaded in the past.

They had already made an attempt when Winter began to crack and develop an addiction. But despite how much Weiss loathed her Father, he did teach her a valuable lesson. To never give any of the snakes that happened to share the same name any power. Weiss had no doubt that when she took over that they would at least need to have some pretty damning proof that she was in fact sleeping around, least they incite her wrath again.

"How do I look Win?" Weiss asked her sister, as she spun around showing off her simple light blue dress. The white trim she had loathed, but Winter convinced her it looked nice on her.

"Well well well, my baby sister, the CEO of the big bad SEC, wants to know what I think of her outfit for some date." Winter teased. It was about the only form of joy she had left. She didn't like going out anymore, the media attention she had after she got out of rehab was astronomical. It was much easier for her to stay home, and much easier on any friends she had left.

"What's so special about this girl? Seeing as I heard you waved the background check that is normally done. How do you know this woman has your best intentions at heart? She could just be after you because you're a Schnee." Winter commented as Weiss glared at her reflection in the mirror.

"It is just a gut feeling. I may not be as much of a social butterfly as you are, but I could always read people's true intentions better." Weiss quipped back as she finished getting ready. "Besides her roommate is a cop, if she was some terrible person, she would have already arrested her. But if it makes you feel better, I hereby give you, and only you, permission to check her history." Weiss stated as she grabbed the bolero jacket Winter held out for her.

"I will. But only because I refuse to see you go down the same way I did. Saw someone pretty and I fell down the rabbit hole. I refuse to let you fall down as well. I also refuse to let you become like Father dearest." Winter continued. She was enjoying the shade of red her sister was becoming. That was until their father was mentioned.

"If I ever become anything close to that douchebag, you are more than welcome to kill me." Weiss continued as Winter smirked at her. "Don't wait up Win. Or do. I really, really, like this one and I may need to tell someone before I have to sit in some stupid board room talking about how we should take over some company." Weiss spoke just as she stepped out the front door. Winter closing it behind her. Smiling all the while as her sister pulled her phone out to begin to check the messages.

' _Time to check this girl out. Because I know no one really is that good at heart._ ' Winter thought as she pulled out her laptop and started to search for this girl that started to take her baby sister's heart.

* * *

Ruby was anxious. She had never needed to pimp out her sister. The idea was foreign and she didn't like it, but she also felt oddly okay with it. She wasn't sure if it was the aspect of self-preservation, or the idea that she could actually get Yang to see they joys of a monogamous relationship.

Alternatively they would be walking away with sixty million, possibly more. It depends on how complacent Weiss gets. Which if Ruby was really lucky it would happen. But she would be happy if they could just get the money she needed.

"So, this is literally the first date I've ever seen Yang go on. Who is this chick?" Blake asked as Yang slipped on her shoes, she quickly walked out the door.

"I think Yang said it was some girl from a company that employs her for online security or something." Ruby spoke as she popped the top off a bottle of beer as she began to take a drink. "I wanna say it is the SEC. I could be wrong. I could be very wrong. So don't go quoting me on it." Ruby continued as Blake sat down with her own bottle.

"You couldn't have made the guess work any easier? Seriously? That is the single largest company that employs a shit ton of the world." Blake quipped as she took a drink from her own bottle.

* * *

Weiss was tapping her foot. She was slightly worried Winter was right. Maybe Yang was just into her for the money. ' _No... Winter is just paranoid. Yang isn't into me for money. As far as she knows I'm just some crazy addictive book worm. Win doesn't know Yang._ ' Weiss thought as she saw Yang approach, wearing just a simple pair of brown pants, and a yellow blouse, exposing just enough cleavage to distract Weiss.

"Hey there Snowpea. Sorry I'm a little late. Parking is a nightmare." Yang stated as she gestured for Weiss to follow her. "Now, I'm sure you are curious as to what we are going to see. So I'm going to pass you some of the greatest advice I've ever gotten. The more questions you ask the more you are going to miss." Yang stated as they began to walk towards some direction that Weiss wasn't sure of. The only cinemas she knew of were in the opposite direction.

"Tonight, you aren't going to be Weiss Schnee, CEO of the SEC. You are going to be Weiss, and you are going to be my date." Yang could see Weiss tense up at the comment. As if sensing the question, Yang spoke up. "I literally grew up on the streets with my baby sister. We can smell a suit a mile off, and not too many are named Weiss. So a simple search later, I found you." Yang saw Weiss relax a little.

"So, you now know practically everything about me and yet I know very little about you. Hell my sister is positive that you are just a crook. But she thinks that about everyone." Weiss began as Yang continued to lead her to some unknown destination. "I know you said not to ask, but I'm curious. All that is down this way is a few tourist destinations." Weiss asked.

Yang let out a barrage of tsks and tongue clicks. "Trust me. You'll enjoy this, all you need to do is relax and enjoy the changing skyline. It will be a beautiful sight, that's it. But if you want to know anything just ask. That is a simple thing most people forget to do." Yang continued to jest as Weiss gave her a glare.

"Well tell me anything. Like what about your parents? What do they do?" Weiss asked seeing Yang's step falter slightly.

"Both died when my sister and I were still young. Dad got murdered, mom worked herself into an early grave ignoring the cancer she had, just so me and my baby sister wouldn't go hungry. I didn't joke when I said we grew up on the streets." Yang spoke softly. Just loud enough to answer the question just out of being mannerly.

"I'm so sorry." Weiss blurted out, hugging Yang. While Weiss often thought about her father's untimely demise, hell she even thought about calling a few assassins to do the deed. But she would never actually go through with it.

Despite all her hatred, he taught her a lot about the ruthless world of running the world's largest electronics company. She could never dream of losing him, the parent she hated since she was a little child but both? She could never begin to imagine losing both.

"It's alright Weiss. That happened just over seventeen years ago. And while it still hurts to talk about it, it isn't the part I'm ashamed of in the slightest. I'm proud of my mom, and my dad was just unlucky." Yang stated as she pulled Weiss around a corner and down the road.

When Weiss, came to a stop, she was left breathless. Before her was the sea side. The one her office faced away from. The way the rising moon reflected off the water's surface. The chill in the air just reminded Weiss of her native Germany. As she looked around she could see small groupings of people all facing a building, a blanket and what appeared to be a fire pit reserved. The one Yang was pulling her towards.

As Weiss took a seat next to Yang, who was starting to produce a cooler. "When I heard that they did this weekly I just had to jump at the opportunity. I used to love going to these with my family. A fire pit perfect for roasting some weenies while we watch a movie." Yang commented holding up some of what Weiss could assume was 'a weenie' and some metal prongs.

"What is the movie? Is it something I've seen?" Weiss asked. Not sure if this night was going to be an utter mistake. It was looking like it was going to be just that. She had heard tales of what went into those.

"The movie is always a mystery. Only the person projecting it knows it. The only thing everyone else knows, is that it starts the same time every Saturday. Which should be..." Yang started as she looked at her phone. "Any minute now actually. So let's get these bad boys on the fire." Yang stated as she produced a knife and opened the package. She quickly skewered two of them and placed them into the fire.

As the sky began to darken, Yang leaned back to get closer to Weiss. The movie began to start, causing Yang to cringe mentally at the movie selection. She recognised it too well. ' _Oh I swear to sweet baby Jesus. Someone really likes irony._ ' Yang thought as Weiss just looked confused.

But as the opening credits rolled, Weiss got comfortable, as Yang pulled the questionable meat back and placed it in a bun. Yang moved back passing Weiss one. "Now don't listen to any of the rumours. These are the greatest things around. Just sit back, enjoy the movie and let these beauties grace your pallet." Yang said as Weiss took the questionable thing.

Slightly disgusted at the lack of utensils to eat it with. Or even a plate. She looked over to see Yang taking a bite of hers, the ketchup she had on it started to spread on her hands. Weiss looked up at the screen, and back to the meal in her hands. ' _Come on one bite won't hurt._ ' Weiss thought as she took a bite.

The questionable meat, and taste of char made it... an odd thing to eat. She contorted her face as she swallowed it. "How about taking a bite of it without the preconceptions of Weiss Schnee the CEO." Yang whispered to not alert the rest of the nearby people at who exactly was there.

Weiss took another dainty bite. Not so disgusted with the second bite. She sat back and watched the movie. Something about two men trying to prove who was the best scam artist. So they decide to try and scam money out of this heiress. Weiss had to restrain a scoff at the heiress character.

She didn't even realise she was down on food until she accidentally took a bite into her fingers. She winced in pain as Yang laughed. Yang handed over another one. "Try not biting your fingers this time." Yang joked as Weiss hit Yang in the shoulder.

"Haha. Just keep those coming. They are oddly delicious." Weiss stated matter of factly.

* * *

"It was great Win. I thought it was going to be terrible once we stepped down onto the beach. But she had something called weenies, and they were so good. And the movie we watched was called something like 'Dirty Rotten Scoundrels' which was funny, despite how much I loathe the lead female role." Weiss continued her rant.

She could sense Winter getting bored but she didn't care. This was _her_ date wrap up. Winter was just going to have to suffer through it.

"They are indeed good. I've had them a few times. I haven't seen the movie though. But I suppose you'll be glad all I couldn't find any priors on her. The worst I could find was a few parking tickets. I still don't trust her though." Winter commented as Weiss sat up to glare at her.

"Win. She went through hell since she was young. Her father was murdered and her mom died of cancer. She has a baby sister that she would clearly do anything for. You don't have to trust her. You just have to trust me. Okay."

* * *

"How did it go? Are we anyway closer? Because I'm starting to feel that noose loosen. I really want to say it is off. But with only forty days left, I really don't want to jump the gun." Ruby asked once Yang closed the door to her room.

"Relax Ruby. You know I have social engineering down. I say by the end of the month you can hand the money over. At the latest we are looking at half way through the next month." Yang said taking her top off. Ruby closed her eyes as she tossed Yang another top.

"I'm sorry when it is your life, then you'll understand. This isn't something I rather enjoy dealing with. This is hell. I'm not in control. I have to pray that everything goes smooth." Ruby stated opening her eyes to see Yang already dressed for bed.

"Ruby, when have I ever let you down when it came to my part?" Yang asked as Ruby sat back and gave a hard think about it.

In truth, Yang had never let her down. Social engineering and brute force. Those were always Yang's strong suit. And this was the former. The only problem was what Ruby could only assume was the stupendous amount of background check that she was put under to make sure she wasn't going to bring harm to Weiss, or her family's company.

"Point taken. But get out again as soon as possible." Ruby demanded as Yang rolled her eyes jumping into her bed and stared at the ceiling.

' _This is going to be easier than you think Ruby. I already know she has stopped all background checks and she trusts me already a fair deal. Which will prove fatal._ ' Yang thought as she closed her eyes.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom. Two sittings. A quick movie title check later and I'm done. Time to move onto another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the two different sisterly interactions in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**More writing. More Freezerburn. More fluff... that is until I decided to add something slightly... possibly angsty. Now who would do something like that... certainly not me. And I know I've done it in the past, but I would certainly never do something like lure anyone into a false sense of security. Nope I certainly would never do that. (WEE-WOO WEE-WOO WEE-WOO! Sorry about the noise, that was my Bullshit Meter going off. –A)**

Chapter 8:

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you think about my personal situation! If I want to go on a date it is my own damn business! So God help me if I even hear you are attempting to weasel your way into my position again, I will crush you and your family, and where you have that piece of shit mansion I'll erect a thirty foot statue of me firmly lodging my foot in your anus!" Weiss yelled, as she slammed the phone on her desk onto the receiver.

"If I ever find out who leaked that information I'm going to kill them. Bribe every single judge I need to." Weiss spoke to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She found a new type of hatred directed towards people trying to get what she had based off her activities. Which she would be damned if she let that happen.

She desperately needed some peace and quiet. That was how her morning went. People trying to make a move. It was one of only a few isolated moments where they could try and make a move. She already loathed having to deal with the few occasions where they moved. Which proved detrimental for some of their careers. And after the first five, they backed off. Weiss was never sure how daft they had to be. She would continue destroying them until they would back off.

Weiss' phone rang for what felt like the thousandth time today. She picked it up and began to yell, "I swear to whatever fucking god you want, call me again and I will end you!" Weiss yelled. Not even caring who was calling at this point. She just wanted this all to end.

"I'm sorry Miss Schnee. This is front desk. There is a blonde woman here with some books saying you wanted them placed on special order." The woman on the other end spoke.

' _That can only be Yang. But what the fuck is she doing here?_ ' Weiss thought. "Send her up with Jaune, just in case it isn't who I think it is." Weiss stated, calmly as she hung up and gripped the side of her head. Loathing how something like a date would have such a backlash. But if she was being honest it probably wasn't from the date. Or even the kissing. It was probably from how the newspaper seemed to know the exact number of dates they had been on.

Weiss closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She hoped that this would all blow over. If it didn't she may be in for a worse haul. "Well, well, well. Is my Snowpea feeling sick? Because I will go and get some of the best chicken noodle soup around." Yang asked placing the books she had on the table.

"Leave. Now, Jaune." Weiss' voice chilled him enough to run. "Alternatively if someone is causing you suffering, I'll break their necks." Yang commented as she took a seat.

"Unless you know who leaked all our date locations, you won't be of much help. Sorry." Weiss stated sorrowfully.

"Well, tell you what. Your sister still doesn't trust me, how about you both come over tomorrow night, she can meet me and my baby sister." Yang offered as she walked around to rub Weiss' shoulders. "It may not clean this all up for you, but it will help remove the stress your sister is putting you under." Yang reasoned as Weiss leaned back into Yang's hands.

"That would work. But trying to convince Win to leave would be hard. She doesn't enjoy leaving because she would cause a much larger shit storm and she really doesn't enjoy the media." Weiss spoke enjoying the contact from Yang.

"Well, just tell her that it will put her suspicions of me to rest. That should make it easier." Yang continued to reason and Weiss had to admit, it did seem logical. The only problem was, the big 'What if?' namely what if Winter was right, and this simple meeting just provided her the proof. Something her claims where lacking in the past.

"Relax Weiss. I'll cook dinner for all of us, kick my flatmate out for a few hours, and we can all knock back a few beers." Yang stated as she kissed Weiss neck. Weiss smiling at the simple affection.

"Yang. Not now. At any moment someone can walk in." Weiss said pushing Yang's head out of the way.

"Only if you promise to convince your sister that dinner at my house is a good idea." Yang started as she leaned down and kissed along Weiss jawline. "Because I'll just continue to kiss you, ignoring all people that come in." She continued as she began to kiss down Weiss' neck.

"Fine. But you get one more kiss before you go back to work. I don't trust you leaving whoever is there by themselves." Weiss offered.

"It's Ruby, but deal." Yang said as Weiss turned around to give Yang a kiss. As their lips met, Yang felt Weiss beginning to bite her lower lip. Yang quickly opened her mouth allowing Weiss entrance. The fight for dominance was short. After a few scant seconds Weiss enjoyed letting Yang win. 'Totally worth it.' was Yang's response as they rested their foreheads together.

"Yeah. Now get going. I still don't trust your sister. She seems a bit too absent minded for my liking." Weiss said trying to gain control of the blood flooding her face. Yang had somehow been able to cause Weiss to become bashful. An emotion that she hadn't felt since she was a teenager, and a cute girl complimented her. "Okay. Text me later." Yang stated as she walked out of Weiss' office.

As Yang entered the elevator Yang smacked her head on the closed doors. ' _The fuck is she doing to me. I'm the one in control. Why do I feel this way?_ ' Yang thought as the doors opened up at the ground floor Yang walked out, having recomposed herself in the few seconds it took to reach the floor.

' _Ruby is going to be pissed if I fall for her. Despite the fact Weiss is kind of hot, but that can't be why I feel the need to be with her all the time._ ' Yang thought as she started her motorcycle. Enjoying going back to what she knew. Especially when it was in the wake of the fog Weiss created.

* * *

"Win, were already here. Now stop complaining. This is so you'll trust me when I say she has nothing but pure intentions." Weiss countered her sister, who was less then pleased about the media getting their hands on the information. But was pleased that their dates were in fact just pure. No funny business went on. Far too long kissing. At least if the video posted online was anything to go off of.

"I'm aware. I can still have a loathing for this riff raff. You could do so much better. There are hundreds of women who would die just to kiss you. And you're going for this woman, who you won't even tell me where you met her." Winter complained as the small red head opened the door.

"Weiss, I really don't care if you're hear for a booty call, but is it necessary to bring someone else?" Ruby asked as she stepped aside gesturing for the others to follow in. "Yang! I swear to Buddha! We will finish this conversation later!" Ruby yelled as Yang emerged from the kitchen drying her hands.

"Dinner won't be long Weiss. I'm going to assume this is Winter." Yang began as she walked over and gave Weiss a quick chaste kiss. Weiss hugged Yang's side as Winter stepped closer to Yang. "I hope you don't mind it is just chicken a la king. But we have beer." Yang stated as Winter stopped her eyeing up Yang's worth.

"I don't drink. Water will do just fine." Winter's dry response didn't even phase Yang. She knew enough ex-addicts and their refusal to even temp another by giving into another vice. What she didn't know was why her dry reaction, something that had never hurt Yang before, seemed to hurt.

"That's okay. We do have a fine selection of mineral water as well. My roommate does not like to drink when she is trying to figure a case out." Yang continued as she hugged Weiss tighter. "I need to get back to put the last second parts on dinner, I'll send Ruby in with the drinks. Just get comfortable." Yang stated as she gave Weiss a peck on the lips.

"Win, stop being such a bitch towards her. It was her idea for all of us to sit down, enjoy a meal and for you to stop this mad manhunt for her past, and for you to just trust me." Weiss began as the both took a seat. Normally she would agree with Winter and move on to someone else. Especially seeing as her attraction towards girls had been revealed. But Yang was different. She couldn't explain what it was, Yang just saw Weiss as Weiss. Not the CEO of the world's most powerful company.

Winter didn't even have a chance to comment back before their solitary was interrupted by Ruby walking in holding two dark bottles, and a glass of a clear liquid. She handed Winter the glass and Weiss a bottle. Ruby produced her lighter and popped off the cap. Weiss sat confused, for a minute. Ruby rolled her eyes and passed Weiss her bottle taking the one Weiss had in her hands.

Ruby quickly opened and took a drink of the one she had in her hands. Weiss took a tentative sip at the opened one Ruby handed her. Unsure of why one sister Weiss was head over heels for and the other Weiss wouldn't mind getting hit by a bus.

"So Winter, please tell me you dislike our sisters dating as well. Because I really dislike it." Ruby nearly pleaded with Winter to agree. Winter smiled at the comment. As she opened her mouth to respond Yang chirped in.

"Don't drag someone else into our conversation Ruby! So put that aside dinner is done!" Yang shouted from the kitchen. Ruby rolled her eyes and lead the white haired duo into the dining room. Yang walked in shortly after carrying four bowls and placed them down at four spots.

They quickly tucked into the meal. Winter was surprised, Yang knew how to cook a decent meal. But that raised some suspicion. Not much but some. It was a slightly complex meal to prepare, but she was meant to know next to nothing about cooking.

"I still don't see why I need to be here Yang. You're the one on trial here." Ruby asked after a few moments of silence. "Because Ruby I asked you as my sister to be here. If you make it seem like I put a gun to your head just leave." Yang withheld the yell as she threw her fork onto her bowl. This had been the topic of their discussion the entire day.

"Fine I'll stay. Just because you're being anal about this." Ruby pouted. Yang knew Ruby knew something was up. It may not have been said but Ruby hinted at it heavily in all their conversations.

"Glad to see someone else got roped into coming to this." Winter muttered under her breath. Weiss glared at her. "Win behave yourself." Weiss responded.

"How did you and my baby sister meet? She won't tell me." Winter asked.

* * *

" _Yang, I'm still too sober to talk about this. I'm heading out to get something to drink."_

That was what Ruby said to Yang after Yang had come clean about her feelings. Ruby recognised them and could understand why Yang didn't.

But Ruby wished she just went for a few drinks and straight back. But she wasn't so lucky. She was more so pissed that she didn't see that Cinder's men had been following her. ' _How could I be so careless as to miss something that big._ '

"Now. Red, word on the street is you haven't earned a single cent. And when Cinder got word, she wanted us to remind you, you have exactly thirty five days. But we were also meant to send a message as well. We were told specifically what to do as well. Break your right hand." Came the melodic voice of the green haired woman who Ruby knew all too well. One of Cinder's main men.

"Fuck off Emerald! I haven't forgotten! She'll have her money! Now just fucking untie me and let me go! I can't get her money if my hands are broken!" Ruby yelled as someone cut her hand free and forced it onto the wooden table just next to her.

"Sorry Red. We need to send the message."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Told you guys. I would never lure anyone into a false sense of security. Nope not me. I may have also given a gross over estimate for the number left. I kinda went off plan and have been trying to steer back onto course. But the next will be the last. What will happen? Who knows? I certainly don't. (*Muffled blaring of Bullshit Meter*)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so you all remember this is the final chapter of this. And I already have my whip and chair to hold you guys off. Because there was far too much fluff in the last section. So I'm going with the evil ending I have here. (*Grabs Anti-Angst-Hater riot shield and riot shotgun* A whip and chair is not enough. –A)**

Chapter 9:

"YANG! STOP THINKING WITH YOUR PENIS!" Ruby yelled tossing a book at the blonde who dodged it. Yang was beginning to regret bringing up her own small predicament while they were working in the bookstore just after Weiss left so she could get back to her security detail on time.

"What? I don't have a penis and you know that!" Yang yelled back just narrowly avoiding another book. The main reason she was hating the choice of venue for her big reveal.

"COULD HAVE FOOLED ME!" Ruby attempted to toss the largest book that was nearby. Once she figured out she couldn't lift it with her only good hand, she began to whimper. "Yang... they are not fucking around." Ruby spoke. Barely holding back the tears. Yang walked up slowly behind her and wrapped her arms around Ruby pulling her into a tight hug.

Ruby turned around in Yang's embrace and let the dam break. She balled her hand up in Yang's top and cried. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Since her mom's funeral. The simple reaction startled Yang a little. Even when Ruby had nightmares, all she would do is crawl into Yang's bed and go back to sleep. She would never cry.

"They shattered most of the bones in my non-dominate hand Yang. Just because they knew I didn't scam a single person. These guys are dangerous and I'm scared. I don't want to die." Ruby sobbed out. She was truly terrified. The pain she felt when they shattered most of her hand not having subsided. The noose was tightened that day. And it hadn't loosened. In ten days if she didn't have the money, she would be screwed. All because Yang broke one of the cardinal rules of being a Confidence Artist.

She was letting her emotions take over. "Roman can't help us. The cops would be overjoyed to slap the cuffs on us, and that would only make me a sitting duck. I can't run away. And I can't ask you to give up on your feelings. I'm just plain and simply fucked." Ruby spoke softly fearing that if she spoke any louder she would start to cry again.

"Ruby. I promise. Come hell or high water, they will not get you. And you will have the money." Yang reassured as she rubbed Ruby's back. Yang wasn't sure how she was going to live up to that promise. She couldn't watch Ruby twenty four seven, she couldn't risk what she has with Weiss just to get the money. Even when they called Roman a week ago, he couldn't help. The kind of money they needed he couldn't get in the time frame even with their help.

"That is becoming more and more unlikely. But I'm trusting you Yang. But I doubt we'll be able to get there. I'm clocking off early. I need to get some affairs in order." Ruby spoke softly, not even giving Yang a second to respond. She just walked out. If she was going to die then she wasn't going to spend her last few days in the hell hole known as a job.

She wanted to be free for the last ten days of her life. She would be damned if she would see the sun through the dirty window and book shelves for the remainder. She left her coat there as well. The feeling of the chill in the air was nice. She needed it. A simple reminder that she still has time left.

Ruby fished her phone out of her pocket and smiled at the single text she had. She quickly opened the message debating if she should respond.

 _R~ Sure. I'll meet you. Where do you want to meet?_

* * *

"I'm telling you Rubbles, I know they are close. I can sense it. The only people worth them going dark for nearly two months is the Schnee family. But even they aren't good enough to go after the main family. It has to be a branch." Blake continued her rant as Ruby just smiled.

Blake truly had no idea how close the people she had been hunting were and for how long in Yang's case. If she knew it would destroy her career at the very least. She would go into a small mental tail spin.

"Yeah, so you've been saying for the last hour. I haven't even said a word against it. All I said was don't you have a job to get back to?" Ruby joked, mixed with a mild amount of genuine concern. She enjoyed Blake. Blake was proof she was good at her real job.

"That's why I'm here. You and Yang know more about street life. And all we can figure out is they grew up on the streets and know it inside and out." Blake all but asked her question. "What would be the best way to get information and stay ahead of the police? If I can figure that out we may be able to catch them."

' _Alternatively reach across the table and slap a pair of handcuffs on me._ ' Ruby thought as she took a sip of the coffee she didn't entirely want.

"The homeless. They are always over looked, but be warned in my experience if the duo are using them they will also be buying their silence. All you need to do is give them a better offer. A few decent meals, or even fifty bucks. That is all they really need for a while." Ruby spoke with certainty, because that is exactly what she and Yang did. Except the ones that stayed loyal were paid rather well. Granted only a few hundred, but enough for them to get by for a while.

"What? Why the homeless. That makes no sense." Blake asked. She was stumped.

"Because, no one ever suspects them. They get passed over, and due to the law if they want to file charges which cops most of the time throw away, they still have to listen to it. And that is when they can get whatever the duo want to know." Ruby spoke just as she could see the gears turn.

"Rubbles you fucking genus! I need to go! I'll see you back at the apartment!" She yelled as she quickly collected her scattered pages. She kissed Ruby on lips as she ran off towards her car.

As Ruby saw the onyx haired woman drive off she brought her hand up to her lips and pushed a finger to them. The ghosting of her lips. It was a feeling she had forgotten. ' _If she felt the same thing it is going to hurt her more when I vanish. I just hope she'll find someone better, or who she hasn't been hunting with a passion._ ' Ruby thought as she dropped a single note onto the table, finished her coffee and walked off.

* * *

"Hey Yang. Does Rubbles... do you know if Rubbles likes me?" Blake asked, snapping Yang out of her thoughts. It was a startle somewhat. But she had been preoccupied with figuring how to get the money to save her baby sister.

"I don't know. Has she asked you about making pancakes?" Yang asked as Blake blushed a little at the comment. She was surprised that Yang knew about that. But she was also close with her. But she didn't realise she was that close. When Blake didn't answer Yang spoke up. "Well if that colour is anything to go off of, that is a yes. So she clearly has feelings. Or she was taking the piss, but knowing her it is the former."

"You want to talk about what is bothering you? You are doing that false cut thing that you do to help yourself think." Blake asked as she pulled her cardigan over her shoulders more. The chill coming through the open door was starting to surprise her. The chill from breeze was a shock, while the breeze happened a fair bit, and it did carry a chill but it was never that violent chill she felt.

"I know someone who owes a lot of money to some questionable people. And they only have a few days left to get that money and it isn't a sum I can't give, not that I don't want to." Yang said as she finished the false cut and instantly started to do another one. Blake wasn't wrong. It did help her think.

"It's your sister isn't it? Because that would explain why she showed up looking like she did and explain why her hand was busted that bad." Before Yang could respond Blake continued, "How much does she owe? We may be able pool our money together and pay it off."

"It isn't her, but that isn't going to happen unless we have multiple millions just lying around. She owes sixty million. And while I'm friends with a famous model and I'm dating Weiss Schnee, I can't just ask either of them." Yang stated as the cards in her hands nearly slipped. She was just barely able to catch them.

"Fuck. Just fuck. All I would suggest is for them to go to the cops. Try and turn the whole organization in. Because I doubt even the legendary scam trio could get that kind of money." Blake let a shocked gasp.

"You clearly don't know much about the streets. You can never sink someone like Cinder Fall." Yang's tone only being out done by Blake doing a spit take. Yang reached over and began to pat Yang on the back as she coughed.

"If it is Cinder she owes the money to tell her to fucking get her ass to the FBI and into witness protection. Because if she is alive, and even got given a time frame she is a lucky person, but if she can't pay, Cinder is going to harvest every viable thing she can from her and then sell it on the black market." Blake spoke slightly rushed.

Blake couldn't count the number of people who ran into that woman, but that was just because they always wound up missing a few organs. Those bodies never got justice, because while everyone knew it was Cinder, they just could never prove it. It was a shock that someone was alive.

"Blake... you really don't know the stretch of her reach. Even on the entire other side of the country Rubbles and I knew about her. And from my knowledge, she is a whole lot closer, and a whole lot more dangerous than what you know if you think harvesting is the only problem with her." Yang spoke softly. In reality she didn't have the foggiest as to who Cinder was. She was just trying to see if Ruby was blowing everything out of proportion like she had a tendency to do.

"I know that. But she never leaves people alive long enough for anyone to even become a witness." Blake continued as she sat back trying to figure out if she knew who Yang was talking about.

"Let's just drop it. I'd rather not talk about this topic anymore." Yang said softer than Blake had ever heard her. So silent she had to strain her hearing as to even hear it.

* * *

"Cinder?" Ruby asked. Having to pay the piper was something she wasn't overly fond of doing. But this way the fallout would be minimum. She would gladly pay it if it meant Yang and Weiss only had a small amount of suffering.

" _Red. I'm sorry about having to send that message, but I don't appreciate it when someone doesn't take the gift I give them for granted. But why are you calling me? According to my calendar you still have five days left._ " Cinder's sickly sweet voice came out of the receiver. It was startling to Ruby how easily she was able to talk about her order to maim Ruby. It disgust her partially.

"You'll need to come to me for it." Ruby's monotone response. Five days past since she walked out of working. This was just the final thing she needed to do.

" _I'm already in this lovely town. I had some business. Where do you want to meet?_ "

' _FUCK! I thought I would have more time._ ' Ruby thought as she let her smile fall. "SAGA book store. Two hours." Ruby spoke as she smiled a little. Something good may come from this after all.

" _Red, just be warned. If you're trying to fuck me, that cop you've been living with won't be able to protect you._ " Cinder's voice took an ever so slightly more aggressive tone.

"Cinder, if I was going to screw you over why would I wait for the last possible second. Plus the cops would love to bust me just as much. Hell people know more about me than you." Ruby yelled hearing the dial tone shortly after she was done.

She looked at her phone and smiled. ' _One last call to make._ ' As the phone rang Ruby smiled, " _Detective Belladonna here._ "

* * *

"I'm sorry that Win doesn't trust you Yang. She just doesn't want me to make the same mistakes as she did." Weiss said as she took a seat next Yang. She was glad Yang didn't mind her going behind the desk at the book store. This way she could actually enjoy her lunch break even more.

"That's okay Weiss. Rome wasn't built in a day after all. It just means I have to work harder. But I can understand why she is concerned. You are very pretty, but I have nothing but the best intentions." Yang spoke happily as she heard the tell-tale bell of the front door opening.

When the person came into view Weiss let a single scowl appear. It was only for a second but Yang saw it. She saw all of Weiss' mood shifts, and she only scowled when it was Ruby. "Sup Ruby. I thought you quit. Not that I mind the extra company." Yang asked. She really didn't mind. With Ruby one of her final shifts would be over faster.

"Yang. It is decision time. I don't give a flying fuck if Weiss knows who we are. Cinder is going to be here in half an hour, Blake in thirty two minutes. I need either the money or for you to use this" Ruby spoke tossing a gun into Yang's arms.

"What does she mean Yang?" Weiss asked stepping back from her. The chair she had occupied falling down.

"You were going to get scammed out of sixty million so I could live! Then Yang developed genuine feelings! You're the first outside source that could stump the sister confidence duo! But now my life is almost done and Yang has to choose." Ruby stated stepping closer. With each step she could see the panic in Yang's eyes.

"Do you try and mend this budding relationship Yang and put a bullet in me to save me from immense pain and suffering!? Or do you sacrifice all this for me!?" Ruby yelled as Weiss looked helpless. She wasn't sure what to feel.

"Ruby. I can't make that call." Yang softly spoke as Ruby punched Yang across the face with her small almost club like thing that originally was her hand.

"MAKE THE DAMN CALL YANG! IF YOU DON'T AND WEISS IS STILL HERE WHEN CINDER ARRIVES YOU'VE LOST US BOTH! FOREVER!" Ruby yelled. She was beginning to loathe the fact she couldn't stack the deck of fate like she could with any other deck she could touch.

"CHOOSE YANG!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Tehe. That's it. Now time to play some ME3 online and avoid a few glares. Bye bye. I do hope you all enjoyed the story.**

 **(Eyyyyy, reference to my OC RWBY team with the book store title, nice.**


End file.
